Inhabituel
by Esilia
Summary: La famille Cullen est à Forks depuis un an. Lors de cette nouvelle rentrée au lycée, ils découvrent qu'une nouvelle famille s'est installée. Une famille pas comme les autres.
1. Nouvelle rentrée, Nouveaux changements

_, Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle rentrée, Nouveaux changements._

POV Edward :

Comme chaque rentrée, effectuée depuis plus de 100 ans, des regards curieux, discrets ou absolument pas, des commentaires nous suivent. Chaque année la même routine. Arrivée en Volvo (la plus discrète) parmi leur tas de ferraille, même si cette année il y a une exception : une mini. Au moins, nous ne serons pas les seules à attirer l'attention.

Cette année, avec Alice et Jasper nous sommes en 1ere, Emmet et Rosalie en terminale. Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital du coin tandis qu'Esmée est sensée être « femme au foyer ». J'attrape un emploi du temps et le parcours en 10s, le temps qu'il me faut pour le mémoriser. Je fais de même avec ceux de mes frères et sœurs. Chose étonnante, Alice, Jasper et moi n'avons que deux cours en commun : anglais et sport.

Une année ennuyeuse en perspective. La cloche sonne, les pensées s'agitent.

_Oh là là où j'ai cours ?  
Est ce que je suis toujours bien coiffée ?  
J'espère que le beau brun cuivré à cours avec moi !  
_Je referme mon esprit et me dirige vers mon premier cours : histoire. Personne n'est encore arrivé, ni même le professeur, ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de choisir ma place favorite : au troisième rang à gauche. C'est selon moi le meilleur point de vue. On peut observer le professeur, les élèves, l'extérieur. Bref rien ne peut m'échapper.

Plongé dans ces réflexions je ne remarque pas l'arrivée des autres élèves, pourtant bruyants… Je sors enfin de ma léthargie quand le prof nous demande de nous lever chacun notre tour pour se présenter.  
Une fille se lève, Jessica, 16 ans bla bla bla… D'après moi une personne hypocrite intéressée seulement par sa petite personne et de temps en temps par Mike Newton. Une fille dont le seul problème est de savoir si l'on peut suffisamment voir sa poitrine rembourrée. Pitoyable... Et dire qu'elle a cru pouvoir me faire tomber dans le piège, moi Edward Cullen, objet de fantasme de plus de la moitié des adolescentes de ce lycée ? Edward Cullen, le vampire, végétarien certes, mais serait-il bien raisonnable de me tenter ainsi ? La réponse est bien évidemment non. De plus je n'éprouve que du mépris pour cette fille superficielle.

Arrive le tour du ledit Mike Newton, un blondinet avec un minois qui plait à ces dames. Que dis-je ! A ces adolescentes ! Il ne semble pas remarquer les attentions que lui porte Jessica, et pour cause ! Ses pensées sont tournées vers un membre de la nouvelle famille du coin. Il ne sait même pas son nom… Mais connaît par cœur son visage

_Des cheveux mi-longs bruns bouclés où je pourrais promener ma main, des yeux chocolat comme le chocolat que j'étalerais sur son corps, son teint clair, et ses lèvres ! Si bien dessinées certainement très douces et douées… mmm j'imagine…_

Je pars de son esprit en pensant une chose : Sale obsédé ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne lui a jamais parlé mais il veut déjà l'avoir. Yerk, la pauvre.

Je me présente : Edward Cullen, adopté par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. J'ai 2 sœurs et 2 frères : Alice, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper adoptés eux aussi. Mon père est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks et ma mère est femme au foyer. Nous avons emménagé à Forks l'année dernière. Je me rassois et le cours, long et ennuyeux commence.

La cloche sonne enfin, je sors le plus rapidement possible, à une vitesse raisonnablement humaine et rejoint la cafétéria retrouver Cullen & Co. A 100m de celle-ci j'entendais déjà les pensées de mes chers et tendres frères et sœurs, pas si chers et tendres que cela apparemment.

_**Rosalie :**__ Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? Ca à toujours été la notre et voilà qu'une pimbêche de fraiche date se croit tout permis ! Nan mais je rêve ! Elle nous nargue en plus ! Je vais l'attraper, la…  
__**Emmett :**__ Je sens que je vais passer une super soirée à essayer de la calmer… pff Super!  
__**Jasper :**__ Cette fille est bizarre. Elle n'est pas normale. Enfin pas autant que nous. Du moins je l'espère pour elle.  
__**Alice :**__ Intéressant, je suis curieuse de voir l'évolution de cette situation plutôt inédite pour nous qui obtenons tout en un claquement de doigt._

Je parcours les 100m restants le plus vite possible pour un humain, rempli un plateau auquel je ne toucherais pas, et pars rejoindre ma famille à notre table. Notre table depuis le début. A chaque fois nous allions à cette table, une sorte de rituel pour nous qui n'avons plus de repères depuis longtemps. Et ici tout le monde respectait ce rituel, non pas parce que nous leur avions demandé, mais cela s'est fait naturellement. Et aujourd'hui cela et rompu à cause d'Elle ! La fille présente dans la tête de Mike 7/7j, 24/24H, celle-là même qui se tient en ce moment à notre table attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

Je me dirige vers les pensées de ma famille située du coup à l'opposé de notre lieu habituel. A peine assis que leurs pensées reprennent de plus belle.

_**Alice :**__ T'en pense quoi toi ? Elle nous défie ou elle ne sait pas ?  
__**Rosalie : **__J'espère que tu l'apprécie pas cette humaine ! Parce que jamais elle ne mettra un pied à moins de 500m de chez nous ! J'en fais le serment !  
__**Emmett :**__ Vraiment une soirée pourrie m'attend …  
__**Jasper :**__ Elle ne nous a même pas remarqués ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne ressens aucune curiosité venant de sa part, aucune frayeur, aucun intérêt ! Rien …_

Face à ces agressions mentales, je me préparai pour aller me réfugier dans ma Volvo quand quelque chose retint mon attention et du même coup moi-même.

La fille cause de toutes ces pensées et tourments qui m'assaillent, à enfin réagi. Non pas à nous comme l'espérait Jasper, mais grâce à l'arrivée de deux personnes. L'une apparemment du même âge que la « fille de Newton » est de couleur noire. Ses yeux d'une couleur noisette brillent d'excitation, ses cheveux mi-long noirs et fins volent derrière elle malgré un vent inexistant. Elle est vêtue d'une robe noisette qui lui arrive au-dessus du genou, qui souligne sa taille fine, sa démarche se fait légère.  
Un garçon la suit. Le teint hâlé, les cheveux châtains clairs presque blonds, il semble sortir d'une pub pour maillots de bains. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte laisse deviner des abdominaux biens dessinés ainsi que les pectoraux. Un sourire ravageur accroché aux lèvres, les yeux d'un vert pétillant il se dirige vers la « fille de Newton ».

Celle-ci se lève et je peux enfin la voir de mes propres yeux. Son teint clair fait ressortir ses yeux chocolat qui donnent l'impression que l'on peut se perdre dedans sans aucun remord. Ses cheveux mi-long bruns ondulent au gré de ses mouvements fluides mais manquant d'assurance. Elle porte un chemisier bleu clair s'accordant parfaitement avec sa peau. Sa jupe gris clair qu'elle porte continue dans la même gamme de couleur, mettant en valeur ses jambes bien dessinées et sa taille.

Elle se précipite vers les deux arrivants et manque de tomber. Rosalie éclate de rire, d'un rire cruel face à sa maladresse, or je sens que celle-ci ressent un peu de jalousie devant ces humains plutôt pas mal foutus. C'est Emmet qui me ramène sur Terre.

_C'est moi ou je rêve. Tout le monde est en admiration devant eux, même toi Edward. Edward au cœur de pierre, transcendé d'amour pour les humains. Serait-il finalement pas si insensible aux charmes de la gente féminine ? .. Comme quoi tout arrive !_

Tout en lui frappant l'épaule, je note les pensées de Jasper.  
_Ahh bah enfin ils nous remarquent ! Je pensais qu'ils nous snobaient._

Le « playboy presque blond » a en effet tourné la tête vers nous et son sourire s'est effacé. Il fait un commentaire aux deux filles, que je n'entends pas à cause du bruit alentour. Celles-ci nous regardent alors, le visage inexpressif quand la « fille de Newton » dit au « playboy presque blond », un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
« T'inquiètes pas, tu restes le plus beau malgré eux ! Regarde autour de toi, toutes les filles ont les yeux rivées sur toi. »  
Il lui répondit « Kyala et toi aussi, et ça dégoute la blondasse au fond ! »  
Comme je m'y attendais, Rosalie explosa psychiquement.

_En plus ils m'insultent ! Edward, je veux, j'exige que tu me dises toutes leurs plus secrètes pensées que je pourrai utiliser contre eux, qui pourrait leur nuire. Je vais les détruire, les hachiqueter en petits morceaux et distribuer leurs bouts de viande à la fourrière ! Et encore je suis trop gentille ! En fait je vais les…_

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je n'ai pas accès à leurs pensées. Une panique sans nom monte en moi, mais je regagne un calme relatif en m'apercevant que je capte toujours les pensées des autres personnes. Le « repas » se finit dans des pensées meurtrières de Rosalie, exaspérées d'Emmett, intriguées d'Alice et Jasper. Moi je me contente de regarder Kyala (la noire de peau), le « playboy presque blond » et la « fille de Newton » manger tout en ruminant mes pensées et mes questionnements.

Tout d'abord, et je commence par la chose la plus troublante : Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accès à leurs pensées ? En plus à trois personnes ! A la fois ! Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant et voilà qu'un beau jour cela m'arrive avec ces trois humains fraîchement débarqués.

Autre fait troublant : ces humains, beaux et plutôt sexys ne semblent pas être impressionnés par nous, pas même intrigués.

C'est sur ces énigmatiques pensées que je débarrasse mon plateau intact. Tout en sortant de la cafétéria, entendant Rosalie proférer mentalement des insultes plus horribles les unes que les autres à l'encontre des nouveaux, que je téléphone à Carlisle pour le mettre au courant de se qui vient de m'arriver.

_-Carlisle ?  
- Edward ? Que t'arrives-t-il ?  
- J'ai un problème...  
-Oui je m'en doute sinon tu n'aurais pas appelé !  
- Bon t'as fini ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je n'y comprends rien. Ce midi je n'ai pas pu avoir accès aux pensées de 3 personnes A LA FOIS !  
-Des humains ?  
-Evidemment ! Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ?  
-Loin de moi cette idée. Enfin je ne sais pas... pour ton problème hein ! Le genre humain est tellement fascinant, un vrai mystère. Peut-être que leurs cerveaux ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon. Ca me fait penser que je dois faire un scanner…  
-Carlisle ! Je parle sérieusement !  
-Moi aussi !  
-Oui bon d'accord on se voit ce soir. A+_

Carlisle avait toujours des réflexions bizarres lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. A peine ai-je eu le temps de raccrocher, que je vis ces trois humains problématiques. Kyala se tourna vers le blondinet et lui demanda quel cour il avait ? Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il allait en sport épaté la galerie. La galerie étant la gente féminine. Quel sens aigu de la galanterie. La fille au teint clair lui lança un coup de coude, lui glissant au passage qu'il avait intérêt de ne pas faire l'imbécile s'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Il lui rétorqua que de toute façon il ne sera pas seul puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller à ce cours étant tellement nulle.

Ils se séparèrent, Kyala en Maths apparemment et les deux autres en sport. J'attendis Jasper et Alice puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre cours. Celui de sport. J'étais impatient d'y être. Qui sait ? J'allai peut-être percer leur secret, même si je n'y croyais guerre.


	2. Cours de Sport et renseignements

Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews et tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alert ou favoris :) franchement ça fait plaisir et ça m'a motivée pour le finir le plus tôt possible !

Je tiens à préciser une chose : Ne me demandez pas si je finirai cette fic', car je le ferais et je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra ! alors ne vous inquiétez pas si il y a plus de 3 semaines entre 2 chapitres, ça peut arriver, mais je la finirai ! voila voila ! et encore merci !!!!

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Cours de sport et renseignements_.

_**POV « la fille de Newton » :**_

Nous venions de passer devant un apollon aux cheveux cuivre, au regard doré et au teint encore plus blanc que moi. Il est vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue claire qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas moulante laisser penser aux muscles qu'elle cachait. Bizarrement tous ses muscles étaient tendus sous son jean, mais cela permettait de les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Un vampire diablement sexy ! Come la majorité d'entre eux, en fait… Mais ses yeux ! Bref, nous venions de quitter la cafétéria, nous sommes passés devant lui et maintenant nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase tout en parlant William et moi de ce que nous venions de voir.

_-T'as vu le comité d'accueil qu'on a eu ? me lança-t-il._

_- Pas qu'un peu ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'on leur a fait mais ils ne nous aiment pas. D'un côté vu ce qu'on a déjà dit sur la blondasse c'est compréhensible…_

_- C'est sûr. Bon on l'a peut-être un peu cherchée, mais tout ce qu'on a dit était vrai !_

_- Pour sûr ! Elle se croit irrésistible parce qu'elle est bien foutue pour une vampire, on la remet à sa place c'est tout !_

_- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il avait le roux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais il était bizarre, genre concentré. Oh… Il devait se retenir de sauter sur quelqu'un…_

_- Soyons sérieux 5 minutes. Avec eux dans les parages, il va falloir être encore plus vigilants que d'habitude !_

_- Evidemment ! Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ?!_

_- MOI ? Je n'oserais pas je crains trop ton courroux pour ça !_

C'est sur cette conversation que nous sommes arrivés au gymnase. Partant chacun de notre côté vers nos vestiaires respectifs, je me remémorais l'étrange attitude du gars, bon d'accord vampire, aux cheveux roux cuivrés. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde, de part le fait de sa nature, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il nous regardait comme ça, alors que les autres nous admiraient simplement. Bon j'exagère, mais ils ne nous regardaient pas avec dégout en tout cas ! Pas comme lui !

Profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les vestiaires, qui sont immenses pour des vestiaires, je me met à l'aise et me change tranquillement. Tranquillité vite troublée avec l'arrivée d'une vampire aux allures de lutin. Son teint aussi blanc que l'autre mannequin constipé rouquin, contrastait parfaitement avec ses courts cheveux noirs de jais, qui rebiquaient aux pointes. Physiquement parlant, elle était parfaite. Comme tous ceux de l'espèce. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut elle se dirigea vers moi.

_-Bonjour ! Moi c'est Alice Cullen. Comment se passe ta rentrée ici ? Tu vas bien ? Tu fais partie de la nouvelle famille du coin c'est ça ?_

Je pris une seconde pour réfléchir, après tout elle avait l'air sympa.

_-Salut. Moi c'est Bella Swift. Et bien pour l'instant tout se passe plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble. Dis-je en repensant au coincé. J'espère que tout se déroulera pour le mieux. Et oui, je fais partie de la « nouvelle famille du coin », ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu vu la taille de cette ville._

_- En effet ! dit-elle en souriant d'un air énigmatique. D'ailleurs, j'ai crû remarquer ce midi que tu n'étais pas seule et plutôt bien accompagnée…_

Euh là, je le sens moins bien …

_-Tu as dû voir mon frère demi-frère William et ma demi-sœur Kyala. On a le même père en commun, et nos mères nous ont … abandonnés. Du coup nous avons été élevés par Hayden et Matt Swift, qui nous ont adoptés. J'ai crû comprendre que votre histoire est un peu semblable, non ?_

_- Et bien pour tout te dire, oui. Edward celui aux cheveux cuivrés, Jasper le châtain clair, Emmett le brun, Rosalie la blonde et moi même avons été adoptés à la naissance par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen._

_- On a des choses en commun donc ! Bon il faut mieux que l'on se dépêche sinon on sera en retard en cours le premier jour. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter cela._

_-Tu as raison c'est parti !_

C'est ainsi que se déroula ma première conversation avec un membre de la famille Cullen. J'avais appris plusieurs choses.  
- Le mannequin constipé rouquin s'appelait en fait Edward Cullen.  
- La blondasse offensée dans son égo se nomme Rosalie.  
- Ce sont des vampires végétariens.

Super bilan ! Je sors de vestiaire et me prépare psychologiquement à ca cours que je déteste au plus haut point. En plus je vais me ridiculiser devant trois vampires végétariens, pas génial… Sans compter William !

_**POV William :**_

Après avoir quitté Bella, je me dirige vers mon vestiaire. Quelques lycéens de seconde zone sont déjà présents en train de se changer dans ce vestiaire faisant la taille d'un placard à balais digne de ce nom. Je disais donc que ces lycéens étaient en train de se changer en racontant leurs aventures et dernières conquêtes. A mon arrivée, tous se taisent. Remarquable. Juste remarquable. Je ne sais pas si ils se sont rendus compte de l'imbécillité de leurs propos ou si ils sont justes intimidés par ma présence. Mon égo préfère cette deuxième solution. Un silence pesant s'est abattu sur le placard à balais. Je commence à me changer et les observe de coin de l'œil. Ils m'épient, surveillent le moindre de mes mouvements.

Je ne serais pas étonné que dès demain on me découvre plusieurs sosies disséminés dans le lycée. Rien qu'à leurs regards on devine qu'ils sont jaloux, envieux. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'ils sont aussi peu attirants que des limaces écrasées qui ont séchées ! Et en plus, pour la plupart à part deux ou trois exception, il ne s'agit que de bouts de graisse. Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont gros ou quoi c'est juste qu'ils sont informes, dans le genre uniforme. A mon avis, leurs « conquêtes » s'appellent « Infirmière très chaude », « écolière méritant une bonne fessée » et « Maîtresse dominante » et sont disponibles sur un site pornographique. Après, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien !

On entend la porte s'ouvrir et un silence encore plus pesant, un silence de mort s'abat. Le gars aux cheveux cuivrés, le constipé comme dit Bella, est entré, un frisson parcourt les tas de graisse, se regardent et sortent du vestiaire. Une fois qu'ils sont tous partis, il me dit d'un air moqueur :

-_Tu ne les suis pas ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir un semblant de peur en face de toi pour te conforter dans l'idée que tu es respectable. Je me présente William Swift._

_- Edward Cullen_ me répondit-il avec un hochement sec de la tête.

D'accord le message est passé, je l'énerve… Le silence règne de nouveau. Je termine de me changer rapidement et l'on sort en même temps du vestiaire. Je croise le regard de Bella qui comme à chaque cours de sport, appréhende celui-ci. Elle était jolie voire même plutôt sexy, dans son jogging et son débardeur qui la mettaient remarquablement bien en valeur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher un air moqueur, celle-ci me répond en tirant la langue.

_**POV Bella :**_

William me lance son air moqueur bien à lui : un sourcil relevé, un coin de la bouche relevé aussi et SON regard moqueur. Je reconnaitrais cette mimique entre mille. Je réplique en lui tirant la langue mais jugeant que j'étais loin du résultat escompté (qu'il réplique), je me mis à imiter une allumeuse. Je m'avançais vers lui avec un déhanché bien trop exagéré, me mordant la lèvre inférieure en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne me voir. Sa réponse ne tarda pas. Il se dirigea vers moi d'une démarche nonchalante, son sourire en coin accompagné de ses clins d'œil qui font littéralement fondre les filles sur son passage.

Le voyant ainsi, et m'imaginant la scène, je me mis à rire, bientôt rejointe par William lui-même. Nous riions à n'en plus pouvoir, le rouge nous montait aux joues, les larmes aux yeux. Bientôt d'autres yeux sont braqués sur nous, en fait tous les regards. Des curieux, des intrigués, des décontenancés, des rêveurs… Rêveurs, venant des filles qui regardaient William. William, musclé, pas mal foutu, bronzé… Il pourrait poser pour des agences de pubs, sans blague ! Je vis avec un mannequin ! Un mannequin qui sait me détendre lorsque je stresse

C'est à ce moment que la bourreau arriva. Mon calvaire allait pouvoir commencer. Devant William. Devant les Cullen. Devant la classe entière. Mon fantasme enfin accompli !

_**POV Edward :**_

En chemin une idée trottait dans la tête d'Alice, mais je la laissais la formuler d'elle-même. Trente secondes et 5 centièmes plus tard elle l'exposa et Jasper fut contre.

-_Je pense que puisque nous savons qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans leurs pensées, il faut que nous en apprenions plus par nous même sur eux._ Dit-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une de tes meilleures idées ça ! Attirer l'attention sur nous ! Des vampires ! _s'écria Jasper.

_- Comment veux-tu savoir alors si le problème vient d'Edward ou d'eux ? Si on ne peut plus avoir confiance en son don, excuse-moi mais on est mal barrés. Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir._

_- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Pas pour le plaisir… Mais bon vu sous cet angle, c'est sûr que cela paraît la meilleure solution. Bon puisque c'est toi l'initiatrice de ce projet totalement barjo et tordu, et que le brune qui a appelée Rosalie la blondasse, ce qui soit dit en passant n'est pas entièrement faux, me regarde pas comme ça Alice ! Je propose donc que se soit toi qui t'y colle avec elle._ Murmura-t-il avec un sourire manipulateur. _T'en pense quoi Edward ?_

_- Ben c'est vrai que je ne suis pas rassuré quand je m'aperçois que mon don bloque comme ça. J'aimerai bien avoir des explications, mais Jasper a raison. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous ? Il va falloir que tu sois très subtile._

_-La subtilité ça me connaît ! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Autant qu'Emmett connaît la délicatesse._

_- Sympa, merci il ne fallait pas. Moi aussi je vous trouve géniaux, super… _

_- Oh mais de rien ma puce._

Je les laissais se chamailler comme des enfants, des problèmes plus importants se posaient à moi. Est-ce que j'allai trouver la solution à l'énigme qu'ils étaient ? C'est ce que j'espérais en tout cas.

Arrivés au gymnase, Alice se dirigea sachant déjà comment allait se passer la conversation (dans les grandes lignes, car elle aussi avait des fluctuations), avec la fille, Bella d'après elle. Jasper était déjà en tenue, il ne me restait plus qu'à me diriger vers le vestiaire. D'étranges pensées me parvenaient.

_Comment il est trop musclé, respect !  
C'est sûr que lui il doit en avoir à raconter des conquêtes…  
Ouah le silence de malade ! Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça serait si Edward rentrait maintenant…_

C'est à ce moment que je me décidais d'entrer dans ce vestiaire. En effet un silence plus pesant encore s'installa, à tel point qu'ils partir tous, celui qui pesait que si je venais cela serait impossible, le premier. Tous sauf le nouveau. Une courte conversation suivie. Courte et sèche car encore une fois je m'apercevais que mon pouvoir était inopérant.

En sortant du vestiaire, il se met à échanger des mimiques avec Bella. Ma frustration grandi encore car je ne savais pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. J'étais intéressé mais j'écoutais aussi les pensées des autres espérant qu'ils pourraient éclairer ma lanterne.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, autant qu'Edward, mais dans un autre genre.  
… elle est sexy une vraie diablesse. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit à moi 5 minutes_ pensa Mike. Pour changer.  
_J'adore son sourire en coin, et ses yeux, et ses mains, et ses ongles, et ses oreilles…  
Bizarre comment Edward les regarde. Il ne serait pas … jaloux quand même ! Ca c'est un ragot qui vaut le coup ! Edward le solitaire, l'inaccessible, le fantasmé par tant de filles serait jaloux ?!_

Non je n'étais pas jaloux. Mais leur relation me dérangeait. Ils sortent ensemble ? Ils sont comme frères et sœurs ? Il s'agit d'une grande complicité ? Je suis perdu, pas jaloux. Juste contrarié. Or depuis quand les histoires humaines m'intéressent-elles ? Peut-être que je cherchais par tous les moyens une explication à mon problème, même les plus incohérentes.

C'est à ce moment que la prof arriva.

_**POV Bella :**_

Il y a des jours comme ça où je ferais mieux de rester chez moi. Quelle idée de sortir un jour où la bourreau décide de faire volley ? Des fois je vous jure… Assis par terre, devant le tableau, nous l'écoutons expliquer les règles, enfin j'écoute puisque William a décidé de jouer avec mes cheveux en me murmurant à l'oreille « Qui vas-tu assommer aujourd'hui ? » ou encore « Préviens moi quand tu joues, pour que je te remplace, comme ça il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts » C'est très encourageant. Je le sais que je suis catastrophique en sport, pas besoin de me le rappeler, je m'en souviens très bien toute seule. La prof finit, trop tôt à mon goût, ses explications et maintenant nous tournons comme des moutons autour du terrain pour nous échauffer. William par pitié est resté avec moi à l'arrière alors qu'il meurt d'envie d'être le premier, au même niveau qu'Edward. William continue de me harceler verbalement.

_-Alors sur qui va s'abattre ton courroux aujourd'hui ? Eric ? Non, lui, tu vas l'apprécier. Bon alors qui d'autre… ? Ahh ! Je sais ! Mike Newton ! Oh oui lui je suis sûr qu'il va t'énerver ! Dans le genre pot de colle encombrant il n'y a pas mieux ! Je prêt à parier ! …_

Son monologue dura tout le temps de l'échauffement. C'était un monologue car j'étais trop préoccupée par ce qui allait suivre. Par binôme, nous nous sommes fait des passes. Je suis tombée avec Jessica, une fille commère et qui tient compte, en majeure partie, du physique des gens. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai compris quand je l'ai aperçue me regarder des pieds à la tête puis finalement décider de se mettre avec moi. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais je connais suffisamment la nature humaine pour penser que non. Surtout quand elle s'est mise à me citer les (je cite) « mecs sublimes du lycée ». Qui sont Mike Newton, Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Jensen (un gars qui a pris option photographie si j'ai bien compris) et William Swift. Pendant ces échanges (de balles), j'ai à peu près réussi à renvoyer la balle à Jessica et seulement à elle. Commencent les matchs. 4 équipes de 3.  
Equipe A : William, Alice, Eric.  
Equipe B : Edward, Angela, Mélanie.  
Equipe C : Mike, Meredith et moi.  
Equipe D: Jasper, Ben, Jessica.

Le premier match opposa l'équipe A contre la D. J'observais William qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, Alice qui se faufilait sur le terrain tel un chat, Eric qui passait pour une tâche même s'il n'était pas mauvais. Puis l'autre équipe. Jasper concentré, Ben qui se débrouillait bien et Jessica empotée. J 'allai me remettre à étudier William qui est enfin dans son élément quand on vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_-Puisqu'on est dans le même équipe, je me présente Mike.  
- Parce que si l'on n'avait pas été dans la même équipe, tu ne te présentais pas ? Bella.  
- La nouvelle ?  
- Oui, apparemment.  
-William vit avec toi ? Vous habitez où en ville ?_

William avait raison il m'énervait déjà

_-Oui, il vit avec moi, vu que c'est mon demi-frère et qu'on a été élevés par la même famille. On vit à la lisière de la forêt.  
- Ahh d'accord…_

Il continua son interrogatoire tout le long du match, je ne répondais plus que de temps en temps. Je regardais Jessica qui me fixait d'une étrange façon, William qui jetait des coups d'œil agacés à Mike, et Edward qui lui observait d'un air intéressé Mike. Trois coups de sifflets, William hurle, ils ont gagnés. Surprenant. Jasper se défendait pas mal, mais avec une empotée comme Jessica… De plus Alice était plus agile que la moyenne des vampires.

C'est à notre tour contre l'équipe B, je me relève et vois William qui se dirige vers moi. Il me chuchote de telle façon que seule moi je puisse entendre.

_-Te gène pas pour l'amocher sans le faire exprès.  
- De toute façon, c'est jamais exprès…  
-Exact !  
- Frimeur !  
- Cas désespéré !_

Tout le monde m'attend, un coup de sifflet, la partie démarre. Edward, Angela, Mike, Mélanie, Meredith qui smache ! 1-0 pour nous et tout cela sans que je touche une fois cette satanée balle. Youhou ! Mais mon bonheur est de courte durée. En effet je devais servir. Concentre-toi Bella. C'est facile ! Frapper dans le ballon vers le haut, ne viser personne, et le faire passer de l'autre côté du filet. Plus simple à penser qu'à faire !

Etape n°1 réussie, étape n°2 (viser personne), oui et non.

J'ai réussi à ne viser personne avec la balle, mais mon bras emporté par son élan est venu s'écraser contre mon nez. Aussitôt une pensée est venue s'ancrer dans mon esprit. Je devais sortir immédiatement. Parce que saigner du nez, dans un gymnase plein de vampire, c'est pas une idée brillante.

Mon corps réagissant précipitamment à cette pensée, s'enfuyait à toute vitesse hors du gymnase poursuivie par quelqu'un. Arrivée à la sortie du gymnase je ne m'arrête pas comme je le voulais, je continuais à courir et me dirigeais à présent vers la forêt. Dès que je fus entrée, je m'étalai sur un tapis de feuilles mortes. Satanée de racine cachée ! J'entendis des feuilles se froisser et des branches craquer derrière moi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me retournai. Je savais qui c'était, enfin je m'en doutais trèèès fortement. C'est alors que je sentis 4 mains se poser sur moi et non les 2 attendues.


	3. Promenons nous dans les bois

Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Ca fait plaisir ^^ Et ça aide à me motiver pour écrire la suite plus vite. Franchement , des fois on se décourage on se dit que la suite peut attendre, et hop une petite review qui me dit que la personne aime ma fic' :)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans mettre de review mais qui me mettent dans leurs alertes et favoris :)

A+, Esilia.

_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…_

**POV Bella :**

Devant moi se tenait William (normal) et Mike (Anormal). Je dévisageais ce dernier qui me regardait d'un air ahuri. Il était à bout de souffle, rouge et m'observais avec inquiétude. Inquiétude ? Inquiétude ! Pourquoi un gars avec qui j'ai parlé pendant dix minutes pendant un match a décidé d'être mon ange gardien ? Pourquoi ? Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange gardien, je suis une grande fille et au pire je peux compter sur ma famille. Deuxièmement, il est du genre à être ange gardien collant, genre bonbon gluant oublié dans un interstice quelconque.

_- Mike, on n'a pas besoin de toi. Alors retourne au gymnase, je pense qu'ils ont cruellement besoin de toi, surtout une certaine idiote._ Dit William d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réplique.

Malheureusement, Mike n'a pas dû comprendre cette dernière partie.

_-Pas sans Bella et toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu devrais t'en occuper et pas moi. Après tout c'est ma coéquipière._

Argument bidon pensais-je. William ne se démonta pas, le contraire m'aurait étonnée…

_-Ecoute, tas d'hormone ambulant. Je suis son demi-frère ce qui me paraît plus valable comme excuse que je cite « c'est ma coéquipière », alors maintenant tu dégages, et quand on aura besoin d'un mec en manque, on te fera signe. Mais espère pas trop._

_- C'est bon je voulais juste me rendre utile. _Marmotta-t-il.

-_ Ouais, ouais. C'est bon, on a compris._

_- Bella, si tu as besoin, tu peux m'appeler._ Essaya-t-il encore une fois, le tout prononcé à mi-voix.

Mike partit avec un air de chiot mouillé, y allant à reculons, triste de nous quitter. Flippant comme type… Flippant, inspirant presque la pitié. Presque.

_-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi M__elle __Swift à décider de se faire la malle à même pas la moitié du cours de sport ? Tu résiste mieux d'habitude à cette torture…_

_- Bah je me suis mis un coup dans le nez, et vu qu'il y avait 3 vampires dans le gymnase…_

_- Imbécile ! _Me coupa-t-il

_- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon bras a été emporté par l'élan, quand même, j'en fais pas exprès !_

_- Idiote, je ne parlais pas de ça ! _me dit-il en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Vous savez le genre de regard qui veut dire que si l'on ne comprend pas c'est que l'on a un problème.

Je suis un peu égarée. Au moment où il allait se lancer dans l'explication du pourquoi du comment j'étais idiote, je m'en souviens.

_-Ahh oui, excuse-moi. C'était un réflexe, une habitude._

_- Réflexe ! Nan mais tu te moques de moi là ?! Une habitude ?! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Et en plus à cause de toi je rate le cours de sport._

Il prit cet air renfrogné d'un enfant de 8 ans qui n'a pas se qu'il désire du premier coup. Je ris, lui aussi, on se chamaille et finissons tout les deux par terre. Je sens ma respiration, comme la sienne se calmer à son tour. Mes yeux se fixent dans le ciel à la recherche de la Lune, après tout on la voit des fois en plein jour ! Ma main joue avec les brins d'herbe, les fleurs… Je me sens bien, sereine. Je rêve de m'endormir ici et de me réveiller seulement pour les bons moments de ma vie, mais ça serait trop beau. William ne cesse de me poser des questions sans même attendre un semblant de réponse, tout en jouant avec mon autre main.

_-Pourquoi Mike nous a suivis ? Tu l'as aguiché ?_ me demande-t-il en passant son index sur le dos de ma main.  
_-Ils sont forts ces Cullen ! Pas encore de victimes, impressionnant non ?_ dit-il tout en traçant un chemin doux et léger dans la paume de ma main  
_-Tu as vu la couleur de leurs yeux ? C'est des lentilles ou de vrais végétariens ? Je me demande quels sont leurs pouvoirs… _ murmura-t-il en dessinant le contour de chacun de mes doigts.  
_-Tu sais que tu peux me répondre aussi ? Ou au moins faire semblant d'écouter ! Je te jure les filles de nos jours, se n'est plus ce que c'était !_

_-Je pourrais te répondre quand j'aurais récupérer ma main ! Franchement les garçons de nos jours se croient tout permis !_

Une voix familière s'éleva, une voix qui annonçait un blondinet.

_-Bien dit, Bella !_

La façon dont il modula mon surnom me fit parcourir de frissons. Je frissonnais à cause de la voix de Mike. Etrange concept…

_-Je ne t'avais pas encore appelé à se que je sache. _Dit William d'un ton revêche.

_- La prof m'a dit que je devais m'occuper de Bella tant qu'elle serait souffrante, et toi tu retourne en cours !_

_- Eh ! Je suis nouveau certes, mais je ne reçois jamais d'ordres, j'ai un avis médical pour ça, ok ?_

Mike resta bouche bée devant tant d'hardiesse ou de bêtise au choix.

_-Bon arrête de gober les mouches, en plus c'est d'un vulgaiiiire. _ lui dit-il avec un ton maniéré que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Mike referma sa mâchoire avec un bruit sec et se contenta de nous observer. Nous étions toujours assis dans l'herbe, à l'endroit même ou j'étais misérablement tombée. Certainement que Mike se sentait idiot, seul debout, c'est à mon avis pourquoi il s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, assis dans l'herbe avec le silence régnant entre nous. 5, 10, 15, 30 Minutes je ne sais pas, même si je penche plutôt pour 5 que pour 30. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. C'est pourquoi je fis, ou plutôt proposa la chose la plus stupide de ma journée.

**POV William :**

J'étais en pleine réflexion sur comment vanner Mike, quand soudain Bella sauta sur ses pieds et cria presque (chose exceptionnelle venant de sa part) :  
_-Je sais ce qu'on va faire au lieu de prendre racine et d'attendre de germer ici ! Puisque l'on est en forêt, allons-nous promener !_

Je sentis les muscles de mon visage se décontracter totalement, ma mâchoire s'échoua misérablement tandis que mon cerveau analysait vainement cette situation inédite. Et pour cause ! Bella qui veut aller se balader, n'est pas exceptionnel en soit, mais avec Mike ! C'est Mike quoi ! L'humain typique guidé par ses hormones ! Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Mike s'en charge pour moi.

_-Ferme la bouche, à force d'aspirer autant d'air tu finiras par t'envoler. Quoique ça serait pas plus mal …_

M'énerve celui-là !  
Ainsi donc, Madame veut se promener dans les bois. Allons donc ! Nous nous mîmes en route, allant au hasard, faisant confiance à notre sens de l'orientation, slalomant au milieu des arbres feuillus et touffus, évitant les branches basses en l'air et les mares de boue verdâtres au sol, entendant les animaux s'enfuir a notre approche. Il faut dire avec ce lourdaud de Mike, même un ours fuirait ! Malheureusement pour lui (Mike), il ne pus éviter une mare de boue si verte, qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec du gazon. Dommage pour lui. Bella d'une générosité extrême, lui tendis une branche cassée par mes soins, pour le sortir de là. Moi je me contentais de graver ce moment dans ma mémoire. Le blondinet boueux. Une autosatisfaction intense s'empara de moi. Il était tombé dedans, la tête la première, sans que je l'aie poussé, sans avoir eu besoin d'aider les éléments. Il dégoulinait, au sens premier du terme, de boue. Emportée par son élan de générosité subite, Bella lui proposa d'aller se doucher et se changer. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que mon cerveau tilta…

_- Bella, tu ne comptes quand même pas l'amener chez NOUS ? Et prendre MES affaires pour qu'il se change ? Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas à CA !_

Vu sa tête, si, c'était ce qu'elle pensait faire.

_-Ecoute, tu as vu son état ? C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Il retournera pas en cours dans cet état, et en plus on n'habite pas loin d'ici. Tu pourrais faire un effort. En plus tu ne mets pas la plupart de tes vêtements. Allez, s'il te plait, c'est notre premier jour ici, on pourrait essayer de … s'intégrer._

Elle appuya si fortement sur le dernier mot, qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner le sous-entendu. Elle me fit sa tête de chaton noyé, à laquelle je ne peux résister.

-_Bon d'accord, mais c'est moi qui les choisi._

Mike le boueux intervint.

_-Euh, on va chez vous, là c'est ça ?_

_-Ouais._ Grommelais-je.

_-Ahh ok cool._ Dit-il avec un ton bizarre.

_-Pourquoi il y a un problème ? Sinon tu peux rester dans cet état si tu préfère…_ demanda ironiquement Bella.

_-Oh non, non, non. Pas le moins du monde ma belle._

Je ne le sentais pas ce type.

**POV Mike :**

Je suis dans une forêt couvert de boue, en train de sécher les cours, en train de me faire vanner a tout bout de champs par William, mais je suis aux anges. La fille qui occupe mes pensées depuis que je l'ai vue, Bella, m'invite chez elle. Enfin inviter est un bien grand mot, mais je vais chez elle ! Moi, Mike Newton ! Quang Tyler et Eric sauront ça, ils crèveront de jalousie. Chez Bella, cette fille sublime avec des lèvres si attirantes, un corps appelant au désir et un jour, le plus tôt possible, cette fille sera à moi ! Pour le coup, je me sens bizarre, genre le trac… Inhabituel c'est le mot.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons chez ma future conquête et son frère pour le moins gênant. Je dû l'avouer, c'était une superbe baraque. Grande, blanche, une entrée entourée de deux colonnes qui soutenait l'avancée du toit, fait de tuiles bleues marines. William m'ordonna de faire le tour de la maison pour ne pas tout salir. Ce que je fis, accompagné de Bella. Je découvris ainsi que l'arrière de leur maison, donnant sur la forêt n'étais qu'une vaste verrière qui courrait sur les deux étages plus le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que sur toute la longueur de la maison. C'était spectaculaire. Malheureusement Bella m'appris que c'était des vitres teintées d'un seul côté (l'extérieur) comme ça ils pouvaient avoir leur vies privées. Pfff, une occasion de moins de pouvoir la mater.

Elle m'indiqua que sa chambre était au deuxième et dernier étage sur la gauche. Info à ne pas oublier, ça peut toujours servir ! William me cria de venir et m'envoya direct dans une salle de bain. La salle de bain style voilier. Une salle de blanc blanche, bleue marine et des teintes bleues claires. Les miroirs étant des faux hublots, le rideau de douche remplacé par une voile de bateau recréée spécialement. Vraiment bien fait, sans être trop. Je me déshabillai et entra dans la douche. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, et ayant vérifié que je n'avais plus la moindre trace de boue, j'observai enfin les vêtements que William avait laissé à ma disposition : Un jean bleu délavé, assez moulant et un polo à manches courtes et col en V noir. Simple. Cool. Classe. Comme moi quoi !

**POV Bella :**

William revint quelques instants après avoir laisser Mike dans une de nos salles de bain. J'étais assise dans un canapé du salon. Le salon est très épuré, avec de grandes lignes qui courent tout le long. Les couleurs principales étant le blanc cassé et noir. Sauf le sol recouvert d'un parquet marron foncé. De longs meubles noirs étaient placés contre les murs blanc cassés. Le centre de cette pièce majeure dans la maison était laissé à l'intention des fauteuils et canapés en cuir, cousus main, noirs. Au centre, des petites tables en verre ou reposaient des vases remplis de fleurs d'un rouge éclatant. En face du canapé central, contre le mur se tenait notre télévision, grand angle. Bref le salon. William vint s'asseoir en face de moi dans un des fauteuils. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits que l'eau de la douche. William se racla discrètement la gorge.

_-Quesque tu comptes faire de lui après ?_

_-Bah, on retournera en cours… non ?_

_-Bah, oui bien sûr. Pointons-nous tranquille comme ça au lycée, après avoir quitté un cours, et rater tous ceux de la matinée du coup. T'en a de bonnes toi des fois…_

_-T'as une meilleure idée toi, hein ? Va y je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe !_

_-… Ben… Pour avoir une excuse, on lui demande d'aller à l'infirmerie, de lui faire le coup du « au secours, Madame, je me meurs » nous on l'accompagne en bons samaritains que nous sommes, et hop le tour est joué !_

_-Mais oui bien sûr_ raillai-je _et comment explique tu alors que au départ c'était moi qui me « sentais pas bien » et maintenant lui ? Surtout que mon « mal » n'est pas transmissible. Enfin pas directement. Enfin tu me comprends !_

_-Bien sûr que je te comprends. Bon alors que dis –tu que en voulant t'aider, il est tombé, et il s'est fait suuuuuuper mal le pauvre bichon à sa maman._

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Oui ça paraissait plausible et en plus ça nous donnait une raison valable d'avoir sécher les cours le premier jour de cours.

_-Okay, mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui explique le plan alors._

_-Bon d'accord. _Concéda-t-il.

Il ajouta : _Je crois que les Cullen sont assez méfiants par rapport à nous. Tu penses qu'ils ont des soupçons ?_

_-Je ne pense pas. Du moins pas encore. Je me suis faite questionnée par Alice Cullen et j'espère être restée assez vague._

_- Mmm… Moi j'ai eu droit à Edward Cullen. Dans le genre stoïque ou mec blasé, il est pas mal._

_- Ben pas sa prétendue sœur. Une vraie pile sur pattes._

_-Sérieux, je ne sais pas si on va tenir toute l'année._

_-Du moment que Kyala et moi on tient le coup, ça devrait aller._

_-Moi je suis le dernier recours, c'est ça ?_ ajouta-t-il en ronchonnant à moitié.

_- Ben disons que si on doit avoir recours à toi, c'est qu'on est vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal barrés, sans vouloir t'offenser._

_-Je comprends Sœurette._

Ah, le mot de code venait d'être prononcé. Humain en approche. Changement de discussion.

_-Tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas ça comme nom, on aurait pu changer depuis le temps._

_-Oh oui … depuis le temps._

Mike entra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant et fier comme un paon. Et franchement, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Non pas parce que ça ne lui allai pas, mais à cause des vêtements en eux-mêmes. Je m'explique. Le polo était un cadeau de la dernière petite amie en date de William, cadeau qu'il n'a d'ailleurs jamais porté. Le jean quand a lui, qui était à la base d'un bleu foncé, style Navy, a tellement été porté qu'il est devenu presque blanc. Bref William faisait du tri.

-_Bon Mike, on a décidé quelque chose._ Dis-je.

Il fit une tête bizarre comme si l'on venait de lui retirer son cadeau de noël. William repris.

_-Ouais avec ta tête d'ange, tu vas faire semblant d'être tombé en forêt pour aider Bella qui va en fait beaucoup mieux. Invente toi une douleur, convainc l'infirmière de nous autoriser à retourner tous en cours, etc… Bref le baratin habituel quoi._

_-Et pourquoi se ne serait pas Bella ? Après tout c'était elle la malade. Ca serait plus simple comme ça non ?_

_-Euh, tu sais Mike, je vais beaucoup mieux… _intervins-je.

_-Et moi, je pète la forme ! _Me coupa-t-il.

_-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas une très bonne actrice, quand il le faut._

William ricana doucement. Oui c'est bon, je m'en rappelle moi aussi, pas pour autant que je me marre !

_-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis meilleur que toi ?_

_-Ben si tu ne sais pas imiter la douleur, je me propose pour te la rendre réelle. Mais tu peux choisir. _Dit William avec le sourire d'un enfant devant une confiserie.

Nous vîmes clairement Mike déglutir.

_-Non, c'est bon William, ne te donne pas cette peine. Je le ferais, mais c'est bien pour toi Bella._

_-Pourquoi pour moi ?_

Mike se retenais de me dire quelque chose, avec un sourire crispé il me déclara une chose qui ne devait pas être l'original.

_-Parce que l'infirmière est vraiment horrible et sadique. Et je ne risque pas de le faire pour ton frère._

_-Je m'acquitterai de ma dette Mike, ne t'inquiète pas. _

Je vis une lueur s'allumer dans l'œil de l'intéressé. Je ne pris pas la peine de l'identifie. William non plus. C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que nous quittâmes la maison, à bord de la voiture de William, une Audi A4 cabriolet orange métallisé. Je la trouve assez belle dans son genre. Le trajet se passa dans un silence de plomb. Qui fut coupé par une remarque du chérubin.

_-En fait vous habitez loin de la ville._

William et moi nous sommes jetés un coup d'œil. Le genre de coup d'œil où l'on comprend l'autre sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot. Notre arrivé dans ce cabriolet ne passa pas inaperçu. Dommage. Nous sommes passés devant un Edward méfiant, une Alice encore plus curieuse que ce matin et une Kyala mi-curieuse, mi-furieuse. J'espère que la partie curieuse gagnera, parce que je vous garanti qu'une Kyala furieuse, c'est pas du gâteau.


	4. Débats familiaux

Encore une fois, mille mercis pour toutes ces reviews. :)

Je sais que je ne poste pas très rapidement, et désolé pour cela. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment c'est révisions pour le bac.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de nouveau chapitres avant au moins deux semaines voire trois.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Esilia

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Débats familiaux.

**POV Edward :**

J'ai vu Bella partir en courant.  
J'ai vu William la suivre sur ses talons.  
J'ai vu Mike courir désespérément derrière eux.

Et je ne savais pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, bon Mike je savais en fait. Sa Bella chérie de son cœur avait peut-être mal, alors Super Mike allait l'aider. Pitoyable. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que j'ai eu l'idée brillantissime de les espionner via les pensées de Mike. Oui je sais je suis un génie. Ni une, ni deux, je me concentre et me lance à la recherche psychique de Mike.

_# … pas de culot lui encore. Me renvoyer comme ça. Comme un serviteur de seconde zone. En plus c'est un nouveau quoi ! Bonjour la honte que je me prends là. Devant Bella en plus.#_

Mike entra dans mon champ de vision. Apparemment William l'avait dégagé. Mon coup de génie ne servira donc à rien en fin de compte. Mike parlemente avec la prof. Et repart aussitôt d'où il est venu, en se cachant au regard de notre prof de sport. Je me rebranche donc sur lui et ses pensées misérables. Il arriva apparemment lors de la fin d'une conversation entre les deux mystères. Et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que « Bien dit Bella. » Il se réjouit de la voir frissonner.

#_ Je lui fais de l'effet ! Ca c'est un bon point de départ mon vieux !  
Oh, ce qu'il peut être gavant son frère. Et puis la prof m'a suggérer vaguement de m'occuper de Bella. Bon elle a peut être pas formulé ça comme ça, mais je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Occupe toi de tes affaires Mike et tout le monde ira mieux. » Sachant que Bella est mon affaire et qu'elle est malade, si je m'en occupe, elle ira mieux.#_

Il y eu soudain un gros blanc dans les pensées de Mike. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça. C'est un peu comme une coupure lorsque l'on est au téléphone. On est toujours au bout du fil, mais il n'y a plus rien à entendre. Ah non, c'est Mike qui a juste eu une absence de pensées. Je comprends mieux !

#_Mais il est débile ou quoi ? Un avis médical, mais il se fout de moi, c'est pas possible ! En plus il me vanne genre « regarde comme je suis trop fort ». Bon laisse tomber et contrôle toi, élève toi au-dessus de tout ça et tout ira bien. Bon assis toi à côté de Bella, t'aura déjà l'air moins débile. #_

Je m'extirpais de son esprit car il recommençait à délirer sur Bella. Car il y avait apparemment un silence entre eux. Alice m'interpella.

_-Edward, faut qu'on parle !_ s'écria-t-elle en me sautant presque dessus.

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai les mêmes problèmes que toi._ Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Ben je n'ai pas de visions d'eux. Ou juste des trucs très très très vagues. Il y a comme une interférence. Je te dis ça pour que tu te sentes moins seul._

_-J'aurais préféré resté seul sur ce coup là._

_-Moi aussi._

Un silence s'installa. J'avais envie de parler d'eux, mais pour dire quoi ? Qu'ils sont nouveaux, beaux, mystérieux et incroyablement agaçants. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, enfin si quand même. Je m'embrouille. Ce n'est peut être pas de leur faute si on a du mal à exercer nos dons sur eux, mais ils n'arrangent rien en critiquant Rosalie par exemple. Surtout que Rosalie raffole de ce genre de plaisanteries. Je pris le parti de finalement n'en rien dire à Alice, sachant déjà qu'un débat familial m'attendait le soir même. Le cours se termina sans avoir vu le temps passer, et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir continué de surveiller Mike. Enfin, je suis déjà maudit, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Ces sur ces pensées purement ironiques que je me reconnectai à Mike.

# _Sérieux trop la classe cette maison et cette salle de bain. Ouah ! J'adore ces vêtements ! #_

Bon apparemment il était dans une salle de bain, sortait d'une douche, mais pas chez lui.

#_Quand elle me verra saper comme ça, elle se jettera sur moi tellement j'ai trop la classe #_

Alors là, je suppose qu'il parle de Bella, donc… elle est avec lui ! Peut-être qu'il est chez elle… Pourquoi ? Mystère.

_#Euh pourquoi elle détaille mes vêtements et pas mon corps ? Je ne pige pas tout là…#_

Gros blanc. A nouveau. C'est hallucinant et frustrant que ce type soit capable de parler et d'entendre des choses sans y penser ! Comment je fais moi maintenant ? Je vous le donne en mille : Rien. Ahh, attendez, reconnexion du cerveau de Mike.

_# Vas-y fais lui plaisir, fais ce qu'elle veut et elle aura une faveur envers toi. _#

Mais de quoi il parle à la fin ! Il ne peut pas être plus clair ? C'est trop demander ? Voilà ce que je sais au final. Il croit l'aimer, la trouve trop bien (pour ne pas dire un autre mot), il a pris une douche chez elle et Bella a une dette envers lui. Rien de bien intéressant en somme. Ahh je viens d'avoir un flash d'une Audi A4 cabriolet orange métallisé. Fin du flash. C'est reparti sur Mike et ses fantasmes, incorporant maintenant la voiture, je dois l'admettre, de bon goût. La voiture, de bon goût. Je laisse Mike avec ses délires. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait être obsédé à ce point. C'est « flippant » quand même.

**POV Kyala :**

Ahh les voilà enfin, je l'avais bien senti qu'ils arrivaient ces imbéciles. Non mais franchement, ils réfléchissent des fois ? Je ne sais pas juste pendant 30 minuscules secondes ? Non bien sûr. Ils vont voir, si je les lâche au mauvais moment, et bien tant pis pour eux. En plus super discret le cabriolet William, bravo. Et que font-ils avec un Humain ? Ils ne connaissent vraiment pas le concept d'incognito ? Rah j'en ai marre d'eux ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça que je les aime aussi. Stupide amour fraternel. Je parle du vrai, pas celui imité par les parfaits petits vampires sans soucis de Cullen. Ils m'agacent ceux-là. Aucun complexes eux. Ils vivent normalement ou presque dans le monde des humains en connexion avec celui des vampires. Cela m'horripile au plus haut point, qu'ils n'aient aucun problème dans leurs petites vies éternelles bien rangées. Aucuns problèmes à surmonter, aucun obstacle, rien. Nous, la « vie » a pas été tendre avec nous, heureusement qu'elle nous a donné les armes pour nous défendre. Je vois mal les Cullen vivant tout ce que l'on a pu vivre. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avions jamais été heureux, mais on a vécu des choses que les Cullen seraient incapables d'imaginer même en buvant le sang d'un humain saturé d'hallucinogènes.

Les deux imbéciles sont devant moi, réalisant enfin leur bévue, attendant un commentaire de ma part. Du coin de l'œil je vis les vampires de pacotille être très attentif à ce que j'allai dire. La discrétion ça les connaît eux aussi.

-_ Allons-y, sinon vous allez encore rater des cours, Crétins._

Je venais de placer le mot servant de code pour « Vampires à portée d'ouïe ». Avant c'était éternuer, mais c'est suspect quand au beau milieu d'une phrase on éternuait. « Crétins » est beaucoup plus facile à placer dans une conversation. En attendant mes crétins à moi avaient compris le message.

-_Alors motif de l'absence ?  
- Bella ne se sentait pas bien et Mike ayant voulu l'aider est tombé et s'est fait mal. En gros. Bella va beaucoup mieux et Mike est à l'infirmerie.  
- Bella, malade ? Ce n'est pas nouveau pourtant.  
- Je sais, je sais._

J'avais vu juste. Sa bonne vieille habitude avait encore frappé. Il faut dire qu'elle était fichtrement maladroite. Il y a des choses qui marquent.

_-Bon alors moi, j'ai espagnol_ dit William.  
_- Moi littérature. _Lança Bella_  
- Et moi, mathématiques. _Déclarai-je d'un ton entendu. _ On se retrouve ici dans 2heures, ok ?  
- Ca me va.  
- Moi non, _ dit William._ J'aimerais bien passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de football américain ou de base-ball. Les terrains sont à côté du gymnase. A moins de 10 minutes de chez nous. Ca te va ?_

C'était gentil de se soucier de moi.

_-Ok, mais tu sais ce qui m'arrangerai…  
- On verra ça ce soir._

Chacun de nous se dirigea vers son cours. Je ne m'étais pas encore énervé, j'étais très fière de moi, je dois l'avouer.

**POV Edward :**

Et voilà une première journée chaotique terminée. J'attends dans ma Volvo le retour des autres, en ruminant mes pensées. Bella, Mike, William, Kyala, Mystère, Obsédé, Bizarre, Humains bizarres, Humains Horriblement Horripilants. Les 3H.

Rosalie entre dans la voiture, et claque la porte. Emmet arriva à son tour, soupira et s'installa à l'arrière avec Rosalie. Aucun des deux ne fais de commentaires. Apparemment la scène de la cafétéria n'était toujours pas digérée. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent à leur tour, main dans la main. Malgré le fait qu'Alice soit un peu distante. Allons bon, encore une vision, concernant soit Jasper soit la famille en son ensemble. A la vue de l'expression de son visage, je penchais plutôt sur la famille. En entrant dans la voiture, Alice se mit à réciter mentalement toutes les marques de chaussures qu'elle connaissait. En arrivant chez nous, elle n'avait pas fini. Elle en était au C, car en plus elle le faisait par ordre alphabétique.

Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient dans le salon. Chacun prit place, je m'installai dans un fauteuil confortable, comme tous en fait. Carlisle nous demanda d'une voix douce, posée, mais ferme ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi à la cafétéria. Rosalie s'enflamma.

_-Je vais vous dire moi, ce qu'il s'est passé ! Aujourd'hui, début des cours, normal. Les nouveaux s'extasiaient devant notre physique, les anciens nous respectaient, banal quoi ! On arrive à la cafétéria, on prend ce qu'on est sensé manger, et on part pour s'installer à Notre table. Et là, que voit-on ? Qu'une Humaine y était et que tout le monde la détaillait. Les gars comme les filles, alors que normalement c'est moi. Après il y en eu deux autres, un de chaque sexe, à la rejoindre et là c'était comme si tout le monde était sous hallucinogène et qu'ils représentaient, je ne sais pas moi, des anges top-modèles ! Et quand je dis tout le monde, j'inclue Alice, un peu Jasper, Emmet, Edward, surtout Edward. J'hallucine, je suis restée la seule lucide dans cette histoire ! Surtout qu'après les pseudos chérubins on commencer à m'insulter, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward s'est rendu compte qu'il rencontrait quelques difficultés._

_-Rosalie s'emporte un peu, _tempérai-je._ D'abord, ils ne l'ont pas insulté, ils ont juste fait remarquer qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention que les autres leurs portaient._

_-Comment ça, ils m'ont pas insulté ? Et pour toi, « la blondasse », c'est quoi ? Un surnom affectueux ? Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !_

_- Edward, explique-toi._ Proposa Carlisle.

_-Quand Rosalie, s'est enflammée mentalement, me demandant au passage de lui dire leurs pensées, je me suis rendu compte que je n'y avais pas accès. Comme s'il y avait une barrière. Je sens la pression de leurs pensées dessus, mais elle est totalement étanche. Je ne comprends pas. Normalement, je ne sens pas la présence même infime d'une quelconque barrière. Et apparemment cette barrière affecte aussi Alice._

Carlisle se leva, dans un silence presque religieux, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Nous n'entendîmes qu'un faible murmure venant de Carlisle qui parlait apparemment du fait que chaque don est unique. Carlisle lança un regard à Esmée, qui ne comprit pas la signification de ce regard, et se tourna vers l'extérieur, face à la baie vitrée. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi. Par respect pour lui, je n'écoutais pas ses pensées même si la tentation était grande et me concentra sur les bruits de la forêt. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi, et me dis d'un ton qui n'admettrai aucune question :

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute crois-moi. Oublies les, oublies leur étanchéité, et si cela se reproduit, n'en tient pas compte. Alice, n'essaie pas d'avoir de vision de moi ni d'eux. Si jamais tu en a une, s'il te plait fais ce que je t'ai apprit au cours de l'année passée._

Celle-ci paraissait surprise, mais acquiesça. Il continua ainsi.

_-Je vais devoir effectuer un voyage, d'une durée indéterminée, personne ne peux m'accompagner. C'est une sorte de « retour aux sources » diront nous. Je dois partir dès ce soir, pour vérifier ma théorie. Ne m'appelez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je reviendrai dès que possible. A bientôt. Si d'ici un mois je ne suis pas de retour, allez rendre visite aux Volturi._

Le silence régnant déjà, s'intensifia. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi s'en allai-t-il alors que j'avais besoin de lui ? Qu'avait-il apprit à Alice ? Qu'est-ce-que ces humains avaient pour l'obliger à faire un tel voyage dans l'urgence ? Impuissants face à son choix, nous le regardions prendre des objets qui allaient lui être utiles pendant son périple : des passeports européens, de l'argent utilisé dans plusieurs pays différents, des vêtements et une photo. La photo d'un de ses tableaux retraçant sa vie. Celui où il figure au côté des Volturi. Pourquoi emmenai-t-il cette photo ? Encore une nouvelle question sans réponse. Il nous dévisagea tous un à un, embrassa Esmée et parti sans un mot. Personne n'essayait de parler. Nous nous sommes dispersés dans la maison, silencieusement. Personne n'avait protesté, et les pensées de chacun sonnaient toutes creuses. Personne n'avait essayé de la retenir car c'était notre père et la détermination que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Or jamais nous n'avions connu Carlisle effrayant. Maintenant je regrettai d'avoir respecter ses pensées.

**POV Bella :**

William étais aux sélections de baseball finalement. Kyala se réfugiait dans sa chambre, tandis que je racontais notre première journée à Hayden et Matt, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour nous, à leurs risques et périls. Toujours. Je leur appris ainsi qu'ils y avaient des vampires végétariens dans le coin.

_-Oui je l'avais bien senti, mais Matt ne voulais pas me croire._ Ricana Hayden.  
_-Je pense que l'on doit se réunir, afin de décider de ce que nous allons faire._ Interviens-t-il sagement, pas le moins perturbé par la précédente remarque.  
_-C'est ce à quoi je pensais également, _commenta Hayden.  
_-Il va falloir attendre le retour de William_, dis-je.  
_- Nous sommes au courant, merci. Malheureusement je crains que William ne soit contraint de refuser la poste que lui propose l'équipe de baseball, du moins pour l'instant._

L'air crépita, le conseil, la recommandation était lancée. Ce don qu'avait Hayden était merveilleux face aux humains, ou vampires n'ayant que peu de volonté. Ceux-ci se pliaient à ce que leur disait Hayden, toujours sous forme de conseils, alors que les plus forts et donc les plus vieux n'étaient nullement contraints par ces conseils. Nous faisions partie de cette catégorie, ces conseils nous arrivant plus alors comme des messages, directement dans notre esprit. William étais à la maison, cinq minutes plus tard. Kyala descendit de l'escalier avec élégance. Le conseil de famille pouvait commencer.

Chacun de nous s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon. La tension était à trancher au couteau. William prit la parole en premier et se lança.

_-Bon premièrement, je pense que la suggestion d'Hayden, me conseillant de renoncer temporairement au poste qu'il m'était proposé, est dû soit à un départ imminent, soit à un futur possible départ imminent. Deuxièmement, vu que nous sommes en plein conseil j'en déduis que ma seconde hypothèse est la bonne. Troisièmement, je suppose que ce conseil a lieu à cause de la présence des Cullen, ô combien célèbres végétariens. _Déclara-t-il.

_-Et bien oui. Nous n'avions pas prévu la présence des Cullen. Alors, en effet la question se pose. Devons-nous partir, ou bien au contraire rester et essayer de s'intégrer ? _dit Matt.

_-Il y a plusieurs paramètres à prendre en compte. _Intervins-je.

_-Le fait que ça soit des vampires. _Lança William

_-« Le fait qu'ils soient des vampires » _corrigea Hayden_._

Ce dernier grommela.

_-Le fait que Bella et moi ne devons sous aucun prétexte faillir_. Dit Kyala.

_-C'est sûr, je ne sais pas si on va en être capable 7/7j. Les humains c'est facile à côtoyer, les vampires dès qu'ils sentent la moindre faille ils s'engagent dedans. _Nuançais-je.

_-De plus on est installé, propriétaires de cette maison, vous avez trouvé des boulots pas très loin et nous on est inscrit. _Enrichi Kyala.

_-Oui enfin, tu sais que le problème n'est pas là. _Dit Hayden.

_-Je pense que nous allons revenir à la bonne vieille méthode. _Déclara William.

_-Matt, à toi l'honneur. _Décidais-je.

_- Je pense que cela serait tenter le diable, si l'on peut dire, que de rester. Nous devrions partir avant que cela ne sois trop tard. Hayden ?_

_-Contrairement à toi, je pense que l'on devrait rester. On peut les avoir à l'œil et nous sommes prévenus de leur présence. De plus les nomades évitent la zone à cause des Cullen, quoi de mieux pour nous ? Kyala ?_

_- Je ne veux mettre personne en danger, si j'ai des problèmes. Alors je préférerais partir. William ?_

_-Kyala, de toute façon, si on t'écoutait, on vivrait au fond d'une grotte. En plus Hayden a raison les Cullen sont une sorte de protection, alors moi j'ai envie de rester._

Super. Je me retrouve encore à trancher. C'est vrai que j'adore ça moi ! Après je ne culpabilise pas du tout si il y a des problèmes.  
_-Kyala, tu penses SERIEUSEMENT que tu pourrais avoir des difficultés ?_

_-Je ne pense pas, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un accident pour autant._

_-Ici ou ailleurs, tu peux avoir des problèmes, comme chacun de nous. Alors je choisis de rester car en effet, les Cullen nous assurent une sorte de protection, temporaire._

La majorité a choisi de rester ici. Le conseil exceptionnellement court a décidé. Nous restons.


	5. Soirée mouvementée

Hello !

Un nouveau chapitre en ligne, qui a mis bien du temps à arriver. Mais j'ai une ou plutôt des excuses.

Le bac, puis des problèmes d'inspirations, des problèmes d'internet et enfin les vacances, font que j'ai mis un peu de temps.

Alors je suis désolée, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, mais je ne promet rien.

En tout cas bonne lecture, et merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews =) Je l'admet, j'adore ^^

A bientot, Esilia.

* * *

Soirée mouvementée

**POV Bella :**

C'était tout simplement ahurissant. La veille, c'était nous qui parlions dans le dos des Cullen, et aujourd'hui ils ont renversé la vapeur. Partout où nous allions, nous pouvions sentir des regards lourds de reproches et de menaces. Des chuchotements vampiriques nous poursuivaient et le visage des Cullen ne nous incitaient pas à faire plus ample connaissance. Et c'est un euphémisme. A se demander ce que nous leur avions fait.

La matinée se passa ainsi allant crescendo. La tension était palpable à la cafétéria et si un regard pouvait tuer, un bon nombre de cadavres s'entasseraient au milieu des tables de la cafétéria. Avec nous et Mike au sommet de la pile. Mike qui n'ayant pas dû comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de venir me planter un baiser sonore sur la joue au beau milieu de la cafétéria, devant les regards envieux de Tyler et Eric. Tyler et Eric, hilares après avoir royalement ignorer Mike qui tentait vainement d'engager une conversation. Conversation, ou plutôt monologue qui prit fin au moment où je lui ai dit ceci.

_-Bon Mike, tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais ? Parce que je dois aller faire autre chose. Merci._

Mon regard se dirigea de nouveau vers la table des Cullen, Edward manquait à l'appel.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière que la matinée : sous haute tension. La journée se termina enfin, et je m'en allai vers le parking rejoindre Kyala et William. La voiture était à une trentaine de mètres quand une voix chaude et envoutante m'appela.

_-Isabella, on peut se parler ?_

_Je fis demi-tour pour faire face à un regard doré et des cheveux cuivrés. Edward Cullen._

_-C'est à quel sujet ?_

_-Je crois que tu le sais._ Me dit-il d'un ton entendu.

Il m'entraina à une quinzaine de mètres sous le couvert des arbres, puis repris la parole.

_-Kyala, William et toi, êtes perturbants. Je n'arrive pas à vous cerner._

_-C'est normal, on est nouveaux._

_-Non, ça va plus loin que ça._

Son regard me transperça. Ses yeux me suppliaient de le comprendre. Bien sûr que je comprenais ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout les pouvoirs des Cullen ne nous étaient pas inconnus. Edward la télépathie Alice la voyante et Jasper l'empathie. Ahh oui et Carlisle l'insensible au sang humain, Esmée la mère modèle et Rosalie la « top-modèle ». Et j'ai failli oublier Emmett, l'hercule des temps modernes. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que le pauvre petit devait être désemparé de pas pouvoir accéder à nos pensées.

_-Comment ça, plus loin ? _Le taquinais-je.

_-N'en fais pas exprès ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi à cause de vous, l'un des notre a dû partir ! _

_- Eh, calme-toi ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu t'énerves comme ça, alors qu'on y est pour rien ! Si quelqu'un à décidé de partir, tant mieux, mais ne rejette pas la faute sur nous ! Explique-toi d'abord._

_-Mon père est parti dès qu'il a entendu vos noms !_

_-Carlisle Cullen ?_

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son regard.

_-Oui, tu le connais ?_

_-De nom. C'est un chirurgien, qui n'est pas effrayé à la vue du sang._ Lançais-je innocemment.

_-De toute façon, même si tu savais quelque chose, tu ne me dirais rien ?_

_-Pourquoi te le dirais-je après cette journée qui n'a été que conflits ?_

_-Il faudrait aussi te demander de qui vient le problème !_

Je m'en allai vexée tout en marmonnant la réponse à sa question : Le problème vient des parfaits petits vampires. C'est seulement quand j'arrivai à la voiture que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de prononcer. J'espérais que son ouïe fine de vampire ne l'a pas capté, sinon on allait au devant de graves problèmes. Je grimpai à la place du conducteur et remarque que la vitre était ouverte. William et Kyala avaient dû par conséquent entendre notre conversation. Sauf ma phrase irréfléchie. Ils devaient se poser la même question que moi à présent : Qu'avions-nous fait à ce Carlisle Cullen pour qu'il parte à la simple évocation de notre prénom ?

**POV Edward :**

Après le départ de Carlisle, nous sommes sortis de notre torpeur, et avions inconsciemment déclaré que les Swift étaient à l'origine de ce départ, et donc de notre malheur. Nos esprits échauffés, en particulier Rosalie, commencèrent à échafauder une revanche. En attendant que cette revanche prenne réellement forme, nous nous contentions de les regarder en chiens de faïence. A la cafétéria, Isabella, dit « Bella » eut une courte conversation avec Mike, cela m'irrita plus encore, je pris la décision de m'en aller. C'est vrai quoi. On attend de ceux qui ont fait partir Carlisle une certaine classe. Et cette idéologie, le fait d'adresser la parole à Mike n'a pas sa place.  
Je fus rejoint par Emmet quelques instants après.

_-Affligeant, n'est-ce pas ? Parler à Newton…_ Commença-t-il.

_- A qui le dis-tu…_

_- Bah à toi, idiot !_ Ricana-t-il.

L'événement de la cafétéria ajouté à celui de la veille fit germer l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec l'un des Swift. Car après tout ils devaient bien savoir pourquoi Carlisle était parti à cause d'eux. Je fis donc part de cette idée au reste de la famille qui approuva. Sauf Rosalie qui était partisante de la torture en bonne et due forme. La famille, pour elle, est sacrée et quiconque y touche (comme les Swift) en pâtira.

C'est ainsi que ce fus moi de désigné pour cette tâche. Manque de chance, le soir seule Isabella était disponible. Pendant tout le temps que dura notre conversation, j'eus l'impression qu'elle jouait avec moi, et me donna l'illusion qu'elle ne savait rien à propos du départ de Carlisle. A la fin de notre dialogue, elle partie vexée par une de mes réflexions. Cependant elle marmonna quelque chose qui me cloua sur place.

_« Le problème vient des parfaits petits vampires. »_

Ils savaient. Les Swift étaient au courant que nous étions des vampires et cela ne les dérangeaient apparemment pas.

Jasper dû sentir mon abasourdissement, car à peine quelques secondes après la fin de mon entretient avec Bella, ils étaient là.

_-Alors, que t'a-t-elle dit ?_ me demanda Alice.

_- Ils ne savent rien à propos du départ de Carlisle._ Répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais j'eus le pressentiment que je devais garder cette dernière découverte pour moi seul. C'était égoïste et cela pouvait mettre en danger ma famille, mais je ne leur ai rien dit. Le regard que me lança Jasper était sans équivoque : il sentait que je ne leur avais pas tout dit. Et bien tant pis !  
Le retour se passa dans un silence méditatif. Une question tournait dans nos têtes. Pourquoi Carlisle était-t-il donc parti ?

**POV William :**

Arrivés à la maison. Enfin. Kyala poussa un soupir de soulagement, c'était fini. En effet, j'eus la sensation que mon corps dégoulinait ou plutôt comme si on me démaquillait entièrement le corps, et ça faisait du bien ! Des soupirs de satisfactions furent émis par tous les habitants de cette maisonnée.

Nous avions eu à peine le temps de nous remettre de ces émotions et sensations que Bella nous appela tous, du salon. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ! On n'a pas une minute à soi ici ou quoi ? Je changeai rapidement de vêtements et me dirigea vers le salon, à pas lents. C'est toujours a agréable de se faire désirer.

Je fis donc une entrée sous des regards impatients. Il faut dire qu'ils sont habitués depuis le temps. Bella expliqua rapidement la situation à Hayden et Matt. La situation revenant à la conversation où Bella asticotait Edward. Puis elle prit un ton que nous redoutions tous. Le ton qui amenait des problèmes. Le ton annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

_-Quand j'ai quitté Edward, j'ai peut-être laissé échapper une phrase. Et si je l'ai dite, ce n'est vraiment pas fort, je l'ai à peine murmurée. On était dans la forêt alors il y a peu de chances pour qu'il l'ait entendu. Mais alors vraiment très peu de chances… Non ?_

_- Bella, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? C'est un vampire alors il l'a certainement entendue. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui dire pour être dans un tel état ? Parle bon sang !_ M'écriais-je, extrêmement tendu.

_- Ben j'ai chuchoté que je savais qu'ils étaient des vampires…._

Chacun de nous était estomaqué. Aucun son ne sortait de nos bouches et aucunes pensées ne nous venaient à l'esprit. On la savait « Reine de la gaffe », mais à ce point ! C'est à se demander comment a-t-on pu survivre aussi longtemps.

_-Comment a-t-il réagi ?_ demanda Kyala.

_- Non parce que tu vois, c'est sûr qu'il a entendu._ Ironisais-je.

_- Ben rien de spécial. Il a rien fait. En fait il n'a même pas bougé._

_- Super Bella ! Tu as réussi à prendre au dépourvu un vampire. Je dis chapeau pour cette boulette qui restera dans les annales au même titre que la fois où tu as révélé qui nous étions à un garde des Volturis, que nous avons donc dû tué. Et la fois où…_

_- C'est bon William, j'ai compris, arrête._

Après des heures de discussions, d'argumentations et diverses illustrations, c'est avec l'esprit tranquillisé que je regagnai ma chambre. Nous avions décidé d'attendre de voir la réaction des Cullen. S'ils cherchaient à nous tuer, nous les abattrons et mettrons cela sur le dos de vampires nomades instables. S'il n'y avait pas de réactions, nous partirons car cela voudrait dire qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Bref dans tous les cas nous partirons. Dommage, j'avais repéré quelques cibles potentielles.

**POV Bella :**

Je m'en voulais. Beaucoup. La culpabilité me rongeait peu à peu me faisant plus souffrir qu'aucun reproche à mon encontre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je lâche des informations compromettantes aux mauvaises personnes ? Je savais bien que ma famille m'aimait énormément et ne m'en voulait pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je venais encore une fois de les mettre en danger. Une fois de plus. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Kyala, comme toujours. Elle poussa la porte doucement, puis vint s'asseoir à mon côté sur mon divan.

_-Je sais que tu culpabilises encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Bella, personnes n'est à l'abri des erreurs. Ca nous est tous arrivé. Tu sais bien que même si les Cullen se mettaient en tête de nous tuer, ils le paieraient de leurs vies. Alors chasse-moi cet air triste et honteux. Maintenant !_

Elle me lança un regard encourageant accompagné d'un mince sourire. Dans une certaines mesure elle avait raison. Les Cullen n'étaient pas un vrai problème. Mais pour ce qui est des erreurs, certes elles arrivent à tous le monde, mais avec une fréquence nettement plus élevée que la moyenne dans mon cas. Kyala me prit dans ses bras et me consola du mieux qu'elle pu. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Elle s'en alla vers 4h du matin. J'étais désormais plus sereine. En me levant du divan pour brancher ma chaine hi-fi (au minimum bien entendu), j'entraperçu du coin de l'œil un mouvement furtif. Ce n'étais pas humain, car trop rapide, ni un animal ordinaire car trop volumineux pour être un animal. La chose avait la taille d'un ours mais la vitesse d'un vampire. Des loups-garous, à côté de chez nous. Il est vraiment temps que l'on mette de l'ordre ici, une bonne fois pour toutes.

**POV Edward : **

Oui, je sais, c'est de ma faute si je suis dans cette situation. En tout cas les loups gardent un peu trop bien à mon goût leur territoire. Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences de mon acte. J'ai rompu le traité. Pour quoi ? Pour obtenir des bribes de conversations entre Bella et sa famille. Malheureusement pour moi leur maison se situait à environ 800 mètres au delà de la frontière. Côté loups évidemment. Et 800 mètres, même pour un vampire, ça reste beaucoup pour entendre une conversation murmurée. J'ai dû m'approcher tout en espérant de ne pas être surpris en flagrant délit par les loups. Je n'avais eu aucun problème excepté le fait que j'avais momentanément oublié que les loups étaient eux aussi très sensibles à mon odeur. Je m'en serais giflé.

Voilà pourquoi je cours à 4h00 du matin à travers les bois poursuivi par un loup enragé. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée absurde d'aller écouter leurs conversations ! En fait si. Je voulais voir, ou plutôt entendre, à cause des vitres teintées, leur réaction quand Bella leur raconterait notre conversation. Je dois admettre que cette réaction m'a désarçonné. Ils étaient déjà tous au courant de notre nature ! Mais qui étaient-ils donc ? Et apparemment, ils ne craignaient même pas la possible attaque d'un clan de vampires aussi grand que le notre, et pensaient même triompher ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai été déconcentré. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un.

Donc n'étant pas particulièrement concentré sur mon environnement et mon cerveau étant aux abonnés absents, je n'entendis pas l'approche, qui est pourtant très peu discrète, d'un loup. J'eus à peine le temps de l'esquiver et depuis, je cours évidemment dans la mauvaise direction puisque le loup m'empêche toute retraite de l'autre côté de la frontière. Et accessoirement, je réfléchis à un moyen de sauver le traité. Un détail me revint brusquement. Un détail salvateur.

Je plantai fermement mes pieds dans le sol du sous-bois tendre et moelleux car recouvert de mousses diverses et variées, et stoppa net. Le jeune loup inexpérimenté me rentra dedans comme je m'y attendais.

_-Seth, je sais que c'est toi. On ne s'entend pas trop mal non ? Je sais que tu veux juste faire respecter le traité que nous avons conclut. Mais l'infraction que j'ai commise était sans danger pour les humains comme pour votre tribu. Es-tu d'accord ?_

Le loup acquiesça d'un grognement rauque. Je repris donc.

_-On est amis, mais si je me souviens bien, c'était ton odeur que j'ai pu sentir à proximité de notre_ _villa. Non ? Alors on oublie chacun « l'infraction » de l'autre, et on en reste là. Ca te va ?_

Son regard d'ambre me transperça. Je le sentis mal à l'aise, comme tiraillé entre deux envies. Seth avait envie d'accepter mon marché, mais quelque chose l'en empêcher. Sam. A cause du lien télépathique entre les loups, ils étaient tous au courant de ma venue sur leur territoire. En effet, Sam arriva, suivi de près par Jacob. Sous leur forme de loup évidemment. Leurs pattes puissantes brisaient les brindilles sous leurs pas, la pleine lune donnait à leur fourrure un éclat singulier et sauvage. Leurs sens étaient en alerte, sur le qui-vive. Jusqu'à leurs regards. Leurs yeux étaient comme des charbons rougeoyants, emplis de toute leur beauté animale.

Sam était furieux contre l'attitude qu'avait eue Seth, qui l'empêchait de pouvoir me condamner. Après quelques arguments, Sam dû se ranger aux miens, en se pliant ainsi à l'accord que j'avais proposé un peu plus tôt. Jacob me lança un regard qui en disait long. On sentait bien que ce regard était celui qu'aurait pu lancer un mâle Alpha. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas voulu le devenir. Cela se retournera peut-être contre lui. Ils repartirent tous les trois. Trois ombres mouvantes et étrangement chatoyantes qui s'enfonçaient doucement et avec agilité dans les bois. Je venais de sauver le traité.

Une soirée mouvementée.


	6. Rencontres

Me revoilà. Enfin ! Oui je sais ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien poster. Faut me pardonner. :)

merci pour toutes reviews que j'ai reçues, je ne vais pas vous monopoliser plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture,

Esilia

* * *

Rencontres

**POV Bella :**

Le lendemain au lycée, l'attitude générale des Cullen n'avait pas changée. Sauf celle d'Edward. Le reste de sa famille nous lançait des regards meurtriers, comme la veille, mais pas lui. Au contraire, les regards et gestes d'Edward manquaient d'assurance. Il devait être torturé par les milliers de questions sans réponses qui venaient s'infiltrer dans ses moindres pensées. A la vue de ces attitudes opposées au sein d'un même clan, nous e avions déduit qu'il n'avait rien dit au reste de sa famille, de ma gaffe révélatrice. Nous avions envisagé tous les scénarios possibles sauf celui-là. Evidemment. Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que l'on a beau prévoir, et cela ne se passe pas comme on l'attendait. Bref, c'est ce qu'il se passe pour nous, en ce moment.

La journée s'écoula trop doucement, trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir de ce lycée. J'ai bien deux options. Le première prendre mon mal en patience, qui ne me plaisait que très moyennement. La seconde, beaucoup plus alléchante : sécher les cours de l'après-midi en me faisait porter pâle. Cette dernière option fut celle adoptée. Kyala m'aida dans mon projet en éclaircissant mon teint jusqu'à le rendre blafard et en verdissant très légèrement mes pommettes. Kyala désapprouvait mon idée, mais elle comprenait que je veuille être seule en cet instant. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de ma famille à chaque fois que je croisais Edward. Le fait de le croiser me renvoyais à la figure, et ce à chaque fois, ma nouvelle erreur. Une de plus à mon palmarès.

A peine entrais-je dans l'infirmerie que l'infirmière m'ordonna de rentrer chez moi me reposer. Une fois de plus encore, Kyala avait assurée, elle. Je pris alors vaguement la direction du parking. Je devais laisser la voiture pour Kyala et William. J'entrais donc dans le sous-bois et commença à errer parmi les arbres centenaires. Je ne savais pas où mes pas me portaient, et cela m'allai très bien comme ça. Ceux-ci m'amenèrent finalement jusqu'à une ouverture, une trouée entre les arbres, permettant de voir un coin de ciel. Cette ouverture était bien plus grande que je ne l'imaginais. Il s'agissait en fait d'une clairière, tapissée d'herbe tendre et bien verte au milieu de laquelle s'épanouissaient des centaines et des centaines de fleurs sauvages. La beauté de cet endroit était à couper le souffle. Je tombai instantanément amoureuse de cette clairière. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans cet endroit était apaisante, relaxante… Un lieu de méditation et de réflexion verdoyant. Un sanctuaire idéal pour moi. Je m'étendis sur cette herbe qui n'attendait que ça et fermis les yeux. Je pouvais ainsi ressentir chaque rayon de soleil qui caressait ma peau. Le vent charriait diverses fragrances qui parfumaient l'air que je respirais. Je commençais peu à peu à me détendre dans ce cocon de bien être. Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux c'était pour observer les mouvements des feuilles d'arbres agitées par le vent, ou la gracieuse trajectoire qu'effectuaient les oiseaux en planant haut dans le ciel.

Les questionnements et problèmes qui tournaient sans fin dans ma tête laissèrent lentement place à l'apaisement et à la sérénité. C'est dans cet état semi comateux que je me fis surprendre par une personne hautement indésirable. Indésirable car cette personne me ferait perdre le peu de calme que je venais d'acquérir. Edward.

**POV Edward :**

Le doute s'était emparé de moi suite à ma conversation avec Bella et ma récente course contre Seth. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé de me confier au reste de ma famille. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé si je devais reparler avec Bella. Et enfin je ne savais toujours pas si je devais oui ou non convaincre les Swift de rester à Forks.

Pourquoi Carlisle était-il parti ? Les Swift représentaient-ils un danger ? Je ne pense pas sinon Carlisle nous l'aurait dit. N'ayant pas le cœur de suivre les cours je décidai inconsciemment de les sécher et de déambuler seul avec mes pensées.

Or si les Swift n'étaient pas un danger, pourquoi eux, en infériorité numérique, ne craignaient pas six vampires en pleines possessions de leurs moyens ? Et Bella, qui m'a avoué malgré elle qu'elle savait ma vraie nature, que cachait-elle d'autre ? Dois-je tenter de lui arracher quelque uns de ses secrets ? De même, que nous cache Carlisle ? Serait-il mécontent si à son retour, les Swift n'étaient plus là ? Certainement.

Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution : me vider la tête dans ma clairière. Cette clairière, je l'avais découverte par hasard pendant que je chassais une biche. J'avais instantanément arrêté de poursuivre celle-ci quand je suis entré dans ce lieu. Cette fameuse clairière, était devenue avec le temps l'endroit où je me ressourçais, où je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement. Ce que j'appréciais tout particulièrement était le fait que personne ne connaissait son existence. Peut-être quelques loups, mais je ne les avais jamais croisés ici. J'allai mettre un pied dans ma clairière ensoleillée mais je me retins d'extrême justesse. Quelqu'un y était déjà ! La personne dont je voulais oublier l'existence : Bella. Que faisait-elle ici dans ma clairière ? Savait-elle que je viendrais ? Le faisait-elle consciemment ? Savait-elle à quel point elle paraissait fragile ainsi ?

Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage brillaient au soleil révélant des nuances chocolatées et cuivrées dans sa chevelure. Elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant même si mon instinct me soufflait le contraire. Sa peau de couleur crème paraissait être illuminée grâce au soleil. Ses paupières closes, son nez fin, ses lèvres entrouvertes et même son air apaisé que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage me semblaient innocents mais malgré tout potentiellement dangereux. Ce très court instant où je pus la contempler ainsi prit fin sur le regard qu'elle me lança. Un regard incendiaire. Non pas dans le sens passionnel du terme, mais dans le sens de la fureur. Elle était énervée, en furie, alors que ça devrait être le contraire ! Après tout qu'est ce qu'elle fait au milieu de ma clairière ? Je vous le donne en mille. Elle a manigancé tout cela dans le seul but de me provoquer, c'est évident.

_-Bella ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici alors pars !_ Criais-je hors de moi._  
-Comment ça, je n'ai rien à faire ici ? Et toi, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire à part me suivre ?_ me répondit-elle d'un ton venimeux.  
_-Bien sûr, alors maintenant c'est moi qui te suis ! Bella ou comment reporter la faute sur les autres ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais investir tes repères ou l'un de tes endroits à toi !  
-Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu le panneau « propriété privée exclusive de Mr Edward Cullen » à l'entrée de la clairière.  
-Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?  
-Par le plus grand des hasards. Je marchais sans savoir où j'allais et je suis arrivée dans cet endroit magnifique, dont tu revendiques l'appartenance.  
- Oui, et comme tu le dis si bien, cet endroit magnifique, je ne suis pas prêt de le partager et encore moins avec toi_ !  
_- Ahh oui. Mais je te signale au passage, que j'y étais la première, alors la logique des choses voudrait que ce soit moi qui na partages pas avec toi. Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.  
-Tu ne m'as pas bien entendu Bella. Je t'ai dis de partir d'ici.  
-Tu te répètes,_ déclara-t-elle en se recouchant.

Je bouillais de rage et de rancœur. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ?

_-Tu sais Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de rester à la lisière pour rester à l'obscurité. Je connais très bien l'effet « boule à facettes »._

Cette remarque me fit sourire. Elle me rendait folle. Elle me faisait passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

_-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître sur le sujet des vampires._ Dis-je tout en entrant dans la lumière de la clairière.

Je sentis ma peau réagir à ce contact. Elle chauffait et commença à luire de plus en plus fortement. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil puis laissa son regard errer parmi les nuages cotonneux.

_-Je m'y connais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.  
-Et en me faisant ces révélations, tu n'as pas peur que je te vide de ton sang ? Après tout, c'est ce que je suis à la base, un buveur de sang humain.  
-A moins que tu ne renonces à tes convictions, non je n'ai pas peur.  
-Quelles convictions ?  
-Tu bois du sang animal._

Devant mon air surpris elle ajouta :

_-La couleur des yeux, ça ne mens jamais.  
-Je voie. Tu t'y connais assez bien. Mais d'où tiens-tu toutes ces connaissances ?  
-J'ai mes sources… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras bientôt plus de raison de te poser toutes ces questions, ni de raison de mentir par omission à ta famille. Nous allons bientôt partir d'ici. Très loin d'ici._

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration.

_-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. Constata-t-elle. Pourquoi ?_

Edward Cullen ou comment se faire avoir en deux leçons.

_-Je… m'en doutais_. Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop hésitant.  
_- Tu t'en doutais. Voyez-vous ça : Edward Cullen s'en doutait ! Même Mike ou Jessica aurait mieux menti que ça. Alors, la vraie raison ?  
-J'ai mes sources…_

Elle ne répondait pas à mes questions alors je faisais de même.

_-D'accord…  
-Pourquoi partez-vous ?  
-Parce que vous savez que nous savons que vous êtes des vampires peut-être.  
-Et ?_  
_- Et il faut tout t'expliquer ! Vous allez vouloir nous tuer afin de protéger votre super secret. Enfin si vous n'êtes pas trop débiles.  
-Tu te trompes, nous ne sommes pas des barbares.  
-Donc vous allez faire quoi ?  
- Je pense que si vous en parlez autour de vous, nous partirions très loin d'ici.  
- Des vampires végétariens pacifistes. Vous êtes une perle rare.  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais que vous restiez ici. A Forks.  
- C'est quoi l'embrouille, comment être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ?  
-Ma parole.  
-Ta parole ne suffit pas.  
- Elle suffit largement. Surtout que vous vivez dans une zone où nous ne pouvons aller impunément.  
-Comment ça ?  
- Un pacte avec les habitants de la tribu Quileute._

Elle paraissait songeuse, comme si elle avait envie de croire tout ça, mais quelque chose de plus important que tout ça l'empêchais de prendre le moindre risque.

_-Je vais y réfléchir. Je te donnerais ma réponse prochainement. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que nous restions ? Après tout, c'est tout à ton désavantage.  
-Carlisle est parti à cause de vous. Je veux qu'à son retour il puisse s'expliquer avec vous.  
-Ca se tient…_ murmura-t-elle.  
_-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours, _osais-je demander

Elle me lança un regard soupçonneux, puis répondis.

_-Je voulais t'éviter et me vider la tête._ Marmonna-t-elle.  
_-Ahh…  
-Et toi ? Parce que je ne suis pas la seule ici.  
-Je voulais réfléchir tranquillement.  
-Ok…_

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Elle, était assise au milieu des fleurs sauvages, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le menton dans les paumes. Sa position peu naturelle et figée trahissait qu'elle était soit gênée en ma présence soit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ma proposition. Je préférais cette dernière.

**POV Bella :**

J'étais assise au beau milieu de la clairière et le surveillais du coin de l'œil. Il se tenait debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre. Sa chemise entrouverte s'agitait quand le vent s'y engouffrait, dévoilant quelques centimètres de peau qui se mettait à scintiller faiblement. Ce même vent, décidé à vouloir le rendre encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà, faisait voleter ses cheveux cuivrés qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressés.

Je me levai pendant que j'étais encore maître de mon esprit et de mes pensées, et partie en direction de chez moi. Sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot. J'allais devoir me trouver un endroit rien qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi cette fois, où ce vampire de pacotille, quand même bien foutu, ne pourra plus venir me perturber dans mes réflexions et méditations. J'allais devoir réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il m'avait proposé un peu plus tôt. J'avais envie de le croire, envie de croire que tout se passerait bien, envie de rester ici. J'avais envie de trop de choses à la fois. Envie de rencontrer ces fameux loups-garous. Envie d'envoyer se faire voir cet imbécile de Mike avec ses questions à la noix. Envie de relâcher toute cette pression accumulée depuis trop longtemps. Envie de ne plus penser à rien, rien du tout, même pendant un instant très court. Envie d'avoir une vie à peu près normale, sans vivre dans la peur perpétuelle de me faire prendre.

C'est dans cet état que je me suis mise à courir. Courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'importait à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que des ailes avaient poussée dans mon dos, que le vent me portait.

Je passai devant notre maison et continua à courir à travers la réserve indienne. Je me souvins juste d'avoir vu des champs et des maisons en bois défiler tout autour de moi. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds, mes jambes se mouvaient toutes seules. J'étais en train d'atteindre l'état que je recherchais tant. Ne penser à rien. Juste courir. Je courrais à présent sur le bord d'une falaise, la mer calme à ma gauche. Je continuai encore un peu et m'arrêta face à l'océan. Les vagues se fracassaient sur les rochers en contrebas, le bruit caractéristique de l'océan emplissant mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, mais ça faisait du bien.

Je m'extirpai de cette torpeur, apaisée, au moment où un groupe de jeunes de la réserve s'approchait. Ils étaient quatre, et tous appréciablement musclés. Comment je le savais ? Non, je n'ai pas le don d'avoir des yeux rayons X, ils étaient simplement tous en shorts. Voilà les fameux loups-garous donc.

_-Hey ! Moi c'est Jacob. Et voilà Embry, Quil et Jared.  
-Salut, moi c'est Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.  
- Ya pas de problèmes… Bella. _Dit le dénommé Jared d'un ton enjôleur.  
_- Jared, arrête, tu ne la connais même pas ! _lança Quil.  
_- C'est sûr que si je ne lui parle jamais je ne risque pas de la connaître !_

Cela me fit sourire.

_-Sinon tu habites où ? _Relança-t-il.  
_-JARED ! s'écrièrent Quil, Embry et Jacob à l'unisson.  
-A l'extrémité de la réserve.  
- Ah, c'est toi qui vis dans mon ancienne maison._ Dit Embry.  
_-Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, tu n'es pas de la tribu, alors comment ça se fait que vous puissiez vivre ici ?  
- Autorisation spéciale de mon père._ Lança Jacob.  
_- Sinon, je t'ai vu passer au loin, tout à l'heure. Sacrée foulée ! _me dit Quil.  
_- Ah ? Ben merci.  
- Comment elle nous fait sa fausse modeste !  
- Sinon vous faisiez quoi _? Demandais-je.  
_-Ben, là en fait on allait se shooter aux sensations fortes, donc il faudrait que tu partes._ Déclara solennellement Jacob.

Devant mon air ahuri, il ajouta en riant.

_-Qu'est-ce-que tu as cru ? On saute juste de la falaise !  
- Ahh ben si vous sauter JUSTE de la falaise, allez-y je vous regarde !_

Dire que je ne les croyais pas était un euphémisme. Autant vous dire que j'ai été surprise quand l'un d'eux, Quil recula de 2 ou 3 pas. Il se concentra en inspirant et expirant lentement comme s'il cherchait à se mettre en transe. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'une lueur féroce et sauvage, comme si le loup tapi lui en refaisait surface et voulait défier l'océan. Il couru jusqu'au bord de la falaise sans un bruit et lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol, il poussa un hurlement, non pas de peur, mais un hurlement quasi animal. Le loup s'exprimait. En effet, ça, ça devait être de la sensation forte.

Embry succéda à Quil avec la même étincelle dans les yeux, une étincelle sauvage de vie. Mais quelle vie ! Une vie qu'ils vivaient en cet instant à 200%, comme si en cet instant plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Jared enchaina, en me dédicaçant son moment de liberté au passage. Dédicace désapprouvée par un Jacob contrarié. Enfin Jacob s'élança. C'était magnifique. Il avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Comme si sa liberté à lui était plus grande, plus forte. Toute oppression, contraintes étaient abandonnées derrière lui. Il les laissait ici, en haut de cette falaise et ce n'était pas un loup qui parasitait l'homme que l'on pouvait voir. Jacob, lui, étais un loup dans un corps d'homme, en cet instant. Je m'explique. Les autres donnaient l'impression qu'ils devaient composer avec le loup. Jacob étais au plus profond de lui un loup, coincé dans le corps d'un homme. Et c'étais magnifique à voir. Le loup qui s'exprimait, abandonnant ses lambeaux d'humanité. Je ne dis pas que Jacob, n'est pas humain, mais il est né loup avec des émotions, des peurs et des sentiments humains. Durant son saut il se dégageait de lui tellement de force animale que s'en était surprenant qu'il ne se soit pas métamorphosé pendant sa chute libre.

Je ramassai leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissé et parti les rejoindre sur la plage en contrebas. Je ne me dépêchais pas particulièrement, perdue encore une fois dans mes pensées. Si bien qu'une fois arrivée en bas, ils étaient déjà presque secs. Nous discutâmes encore un peu et m'invitèrent à passer la soirée avec eux sur la plage. Ils invitèrent aussi William et Kyala pour que l'on fasse connaissance entre « habitants de la réserve ». J'acceptai et parti chercher William, Kyala ainsi que de la nourriture.

A peine arrivée à la maison, je les prévins que nous étions invités par les Quileutes. Après avoir rassemblé assez de victuailles pour nourrir un régiment entier, nous allions repartir quand Hayden nous intercepta.

_-Vous partez où comme ça ?  
-Bah, je te l'ai dit, à la plage avec des jeunes de la réserve. Fait-nous confiance.  
- Le problème n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous faire confiance, et vous la savez très bien ! Le problème, c'est que c'est toujours à moi de vous rappeler à l'ordre pour que vous ne vous laissiez pas vous affamer sans vous en rendre compte ! Voilà où il est le problème ! Je pensais qu'en des siècles d'existence, ça se serait imprimé dans vos mémoires, mais non, vous ne changerez jamais !  
-Mais… on n'avait pas oublié ! On allait justement le faire maintenant, hein Bella !_ Tenta William.

Hayden grommela puis acquiesça de la tête. Elle nous excusait, encore une fois.

C'est pourquoi nous mîmes quelques minutes (en fait presque 45) de plus que prévu pour revenir à la plage. Les Quileutes décidèrent de nous donner à chacun un gage différent pour notre retard, ce que nous avions accepté volontiers, amusés. C'est ainsi que Kyala dû se mettre à imiter la danse de la pluie autour du feu de camp, à cloche-pied. William dû répéter la fameuse phrase « les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches archi-sèche ? » et ce en ajoutant à la fin de chaque phrase un nouveau chamallow dans sa bouche. Quand à moi, je due appeler les jeunes Quileutes « Grands Maîtres Vénérés » pendant une heure entière. Et si par malheur, je prononçais leur prénom pendant cette heure, ils me rajoutaient un autre défi.

La soirée s'écoula doucement, au bord de l'océan. Nous nous étions regroupés autour du feu de camp, serrés sur les troncs d'arbres blanchis par le sel marin. Elle s'écoula au fil des rires et des chamallows grillés, des regards joyeux et parfois envoutants au travers de flammes. Au fil des conversations sérieuses ou non. Une soirée parfaite ou presque.

Elle l'aurait été si en tournant la tête vers Jared, ne n'avais pas aperçu un regard fixé sur moi.

Ce regard qui venait de l'océan.

Quelqu'un y était en train de m'observer.

Quelqu'un aux yeux dorés.


	7. Mal à l'aise

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre après quelques mois d'absence, et croyez le je suis bien désolée!

Je viens de finir mes partiels d'où le fait que le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant. Désolé, et ne me frappez pas :)

Bonne lecture, Esilia.

* * *

**POV Edward :**

Comment vous résumer ma journée en quelques mots. Elle était épouvantable. Tout d'abord je mentais à ma famille à propos de ce que je savais de Bella et de sa famille, et évidemment ils ne savaient pas ce que j'avais proposé aux Swan, à savoir rester sur Forks avec ma pseudo bénédiction. Deuxièmement, Bella avait une fois de plus occupé mes pensées, à cause du fait qu'elle occupait ma clairière à mon arrivée. Enfin, une ambiance tendue régnait chez nous depuis le départ de Carlisle. Je peux donc raisonnablement vous affirmer que pour l'instant, ma journée est loin d'être idyllique. Une fois Bella partie de notre lieu de rencontre imprévue, je ne savais plus quoi faire. L'idée de rester ici, dans un lieu qu'elle avait fréquenté me paraissait insoutenable. Non pas par le fait que je la haïsse à ce point pour avoir chamboulé ma vie, mais plutôt parce que maintenant ce lieu symbolisait mes mensonges à ma famille. En parlant de famille, une question me revint en mémoire. Où étais donc passé Carlisle? Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines qu'il était parti, et toujours aucune nouvelle. Déjà à la moitié de son échéance. Il me manquait bien plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je n'avais plus personne à qui poser mes questions, plus personne à qui proposer mes théories les plus folles. Carlisle représentait plus qu'un père pour moi, il était quelqu'un qui m'a aidé dans mes pires moments. Cela forge des sentiments bien plus intenses que les liens typiques père-fils. Du moins je trouve. Carlisle est celui qui m'a guidé depuis ma transformation jusqu'à mon sevrage total au sang humain, même si celui-ci à été marqué par des hauts et des bas, comme tout sevrage. En parlant de sevrage, je me rendis compte que la douleur en provenance de ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il devenait important que j'aille chasser.

Je me mis donc en mode chasseur si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Les odeurs déjà présentes dans l'atmosphère me semblèrent soudain plus intenses, le moindre mouvement était perçu et chaque bruissement de feuille analysé et décortiqué. Tout devenait plus intense, comme si j'enlevais un filtre mis en place dans mon esprit. Et son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Une odeur sucrée, alléchante. Une odeur qui se gravait dans votre mémoire, et vous faisait saliver rien qu'en y repensant. Une senteur de freesia. L'odeur de Bella. Cette odeur me fouetta le sang, et il me sembla que mon cœur mort se remit à battre sous l'effet d'un tel pic de vitalité. Finalement, je n'étais plus si pressé de quitter cette clairière. Certes elle avait toujours une connotation de mensonges et trahisons en tout genre, mais elle avait aussi cette odeur envoutante. Mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Bella était étendue peu de temps auparavant. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol, suivi de près par mes mains. Mon corps réclamait encore plus de cette fragrance. Mon nez frôlât les brins d'herbe, que Bella avait touchée, porteurs de ces senteurs. La douleur dans ma gorge se fit plus intense, à la limite de la brulure. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela, cette odeur me procurait une sensation de vertiges, d'extase absolue, mais en même temps il m'apportait une grande douleur. Malgré cela, l'extase l'emportait, c'est peut-être pourquoi je restais là malgré tout. Des heures passèrent avant que je ne puisse réfléchir correctement, des heures avant que je ne commence à m'habituer peu à peu à cette odeur. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me fis la réflexion que si j'avais senti cette odeur à ce point intense, directement sur Bella, elle ne serait peu être plus là. Comment une humaine peut-elle être à ce point agaçante. Un autre coin de ma tête me souffla qu'elle cache beaucoup trop de choses pour être honnête. D'ailleurs comment cela se faisait-il que je sois incapable de sentir cette odeur quand je ne suis pas en chasse ? Une odeur si intense aurait du me parvenir, l'odeur des autres humains me parvenaient bien ! De même que celles des vampires. Ce fait me chiffonnât.

Toujours est-il que je n'ai toujours pas chassé et que ce besoin ne c'est pas évaporé entre temps. N'ayant plus l'envie de chasser seul, je fis un détour par la maison, histoire de voir si quelqu'un ne serait pas partant pour une partie de chasse dans les alentours. Jasper l'étais, un peu trop même… Entre deux biches il me posa des questions à tout bout de champ sur la conversation que j'ai eu avec Bella l'autre jour. Evidemment qu'il avait perçu ma détresse face à ce que m'annonçait Bella, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dévoiler. Peut-être étais-je égoïste. Toujours est-il que notre partie de chasse se termina rapidement et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je pris la direction de notre maison, Jasper quant à lui s'enfonça dans les bois.

**POV William :**

Mon dieu, dîtes-moi qu'elle en faisait exprès ! Au moins j'aurais la satisfaction de pouvoir me dire qu'elle n'était pas un aimant à problèmes ! Bella venait tout juste de nous raconter sa « rencontre » avec Edward Cullen. Alors non seulement, il n'y a pas de doute, il sait bien que Bella sait qu'il est un vampire, mais de plus il nous propose de rester ici. Mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi tout ne se passe-t-il pas comme d'habitude ? Normalement si quelqu'un nous pose un peu trop de problèmes, on élimine le problème s'il n'est pas humain, et s'il est humain on s'en va très loin. Déjà c'est quoi cette idée de se faire passer pour des humains avec un look de vampires ? C'est vrai que c'est vraiment passe partout. Je vous jure… De plus, logiquement quand un vampire est démasqué, il ne nous propose pas gentiment de rester ici en jurant qu'il ne vous tuera pas. Vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Les vampires auparavant n'avaient pas de cas de conscience s'ils tuaient un peu trop d'humains, et ne se demandaient pas comment vivre parmi eux. Ça serait comme si une meute de loup se mettait à vouloir cohabiter avec des agneaux. Les Cullen sont vraiment trop bizarres, bon dans le bon sens, mais qu'est que ça peut m'agacer. Je tiens à préciser qu'ils sont encore plus bizarres que nous qui pourtant en tenons une bonne couche.

Sinon à part ça, tout va bien.

Si je récapitule notre situation actuelle, on a ceci :  
**_1)_** Après une boulette de Bella (ce qui nous change agréablement), les Cullen savent que nous sommes au courant qu'ils sont des vampires.  
**_2) _**Nous vivons actuellement dans une réserve indienne, plus précisément les Quileutes, qui sont comme par hasard pas totalement humains. En fait ils sont carrément des loups garous. Avec qui on a pu faire amis-amis la veille.

**_3)_** Grâce au **_2)_** nous vivons « en sécurité » puisque les Cullen ne peuvent venir sur ce territoire.

**_4)_** Le père Cullen, Carlisle, est parti à cause de nous, pour on ne sait combien de temps, et on ne sait où. Evidemment le reste des Cullen nous en veulent beaucoup. C'est un euphémisme.

**_5)_** Edward, vampire au grand cœur, nous propose de rester sur Forks, en nous promettant de ne pas nous tuer. Bien sur il ne sait pas que s'il nous attaque avec sa famille, c'est les Cullen qui mourront.

**_6)_** On sait bien qu'il faudrait que nous partions mais bon on à pas trop envie. Ahh oui et on souhaite aussi savoir pourquoi Carlisle à décidé de partir à cause de nous. Sous entendu, savoir s'il est nécessaire d'éliminer le problème à sa source, avant toute propagation non voulue.

On à donc quelques petites choses à régler.

Je regarde à nouveau l'heure. 15h46. Mmm… Déjà 16 minutes de retard. Et m***e… J'attrapai une veste au hasard en me précipitant vers la porte de ma chambre. Celle-ci claqua derrière moi, je m'en moquais éperdument et m'élançais dans l'escalier. Je dévalais les marches 2 à 2. Bella étais seule dans le salon, j'hésitais à aller la voir. Kyala, Matt et Hayden étaient partis « se promener » dans les bois. Il ne restait qu'elle et moi, c'étais peut-être le bon moment pour aller la voir. C'est ce que je me décidai de faire.

_-Bella ? T'as un moment à m'accorder ?_

_- William ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oui bien sûr que j'ai du temps pour toi, viens t'asseoir._

_- Non je ne préfère pas, je dois y aller juste après._

_- Ahh… Bon raconte alors._

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. J'allais peut-être la faire paniquer ou je ne sais quoi encore. Peut-être avais-je halluciné, ce n'étais peut-être qu'une illusion d'optique. Mais je savais au fond de moi-même, que non je ne me trompais pas.

_-Hier soir, quand nous étions avec les Quileutes, tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier ?_

_A ces mots elle se figea, elle s'était transformer en statue de marbre. Ok, donc je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer._

_-Ainsi, je ne suis pas la seule qui l'ai vu._

_- Il faut croire._

_- Mmm… On est épiés, à longueur de journée maintenant, par ma faute._

_- Comment ça par ta faute ?_

Elle me regarda d'un air ahuri.

_-Bah tu sais bien, ma gaffe avec Edward et tout._

_- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…_

_- Bah c'est évident, celui qui nous observait dans l'eau c'était lui ! Pourquoi ça je ne sais pas…_

_- QUOI ? Mais je ne te parlais pas de ça moi !_

Une vague d'incompréhension passa entre nous.

_-Mais de quoi tu parles toi alors ?_ Risquais-je.  
_- Bah c'est évident ! T'as pas remarqué, que dans l'eau il y avait un regard jaune, un regard de vampire végétarien ? J'en ai déduit que c'étais Edward, parce qu'il n'y a que lui à qui je parle un peu. Mais toi, de quoi parles-tu donc ?  
- Heu…rien. Je t'expliquerais après._

Je repris ma veste que j'avais jetée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et pris la direction de la porte.  
_- WILLIAM ! Je te conseille de revenir TOUT DE SUITE par ici si tu ne veux pas qu'un massacre ait lieu ! _cria-t-elle.

Décidément sa capacité vocale me surprendra toujours…  
_- Non je ne reviens pas parce que j'ai quelque chose à éclaircir avant de tout te raconter. Je préfère être sur de ce que je vais dire, parce que ce que tu viens de m'apprendre change tout. A toute !_

J'entendis un soupir derrière moi et je continuai ma route, jusqu'à la réserve. J'avais décidément quelques affaires à régler ou du moins éclaircir.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'appris que j'avais à présent plus de 20 minutes de retard. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, après tout ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Mais ça risque d'être plus compliquer maintenant. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop simple. C'est parti !

**POV Bella :**

Mais que c'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que William a bien pu voir pour être dans un tel état… Je me décidais à le suivre, mais le destin en décida autrement. En effet le destin à dû se dire « tiens si je m'amusais à mettre Bella dans une sale posture devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît qu'à peine ? ». Et oui, comme d'habitude. Non cette fois je n'étais pas tombée, je faisais dans l'original. En me précipitant pour suivre William, j'ai claqué la porte. Grossière erreur. A noter, faire attention quand on claque une porte que sa robe ne se coince pas dedans. Normalement une robe ça ne s'en va pas tout seul… Sauf si c'est une robe qui se ferme avec une multitude de bouton dans le dos. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je suis en sous-vêtements. Encore ça aurais pu aller si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui m'observais. Ahh oui et cette fameuse personne n'est qu'un Cullen, qui m'attend dans les bois à la limite de la réserve. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_-Euh… Je voudrais te parler…_ dit-il.  
_- Ben attends 2 secondes que je me rhabille, si tu le veux bien !  
- Euh oui oui, pas de problèmes… _dit-il tout en dévorant, mon corps presque nu, des yeux.

Super… Il ne manquait plus que ça à ma vie pour la rendre passionnante. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la maison, et renfila ma robe en 4ème vitesse. Quesqu'il me veut encore celui-là ? Bon je peux oublier William là, c'est foutu, je ne pourrais jamais le rattraper. Allons voir ce qu'il me veut le petit Cullen, qui observe les gens quand il ne le devrait pas. Je ressors quelques instants plus tard dans une tenue plus conventionnelle, pour faire face à une paire d'yeux jaunes.

_-Bon, je ne vais pas faire dans la dentelle. Tu es lequel des Cullen au juste ?  
- Inutile de faire semblant Bella. _Murmura-t-il comme s'il voulait m'hypnotiser.

Je m'approchai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un mètre qui nous sépare. Et bien sur dans ce mètre, se trouve la limite de la réserve.

_-Faire semblant de quoi ? _Repris-je d'une voix qui se voulait incertaine.  
_- Tu le sais bien… Réfléchis bien… Tu le sais forcément, vu comment ça à chamboulé Edward. Je l'ai senti, comme je peux sentir ta peur grandir, comme je peux sentir ton inquiétude. Je peux faire des choses Bella, dont tu n'as pas idée. Je peux te faire ressentir tes pires peurs et les multiplier par cent, je peux te faire ressentir tes plus grandes joies et les faire devenir dans ta mémoire des pires cauchemars. Alors réfléchis bien Bella.  
- Charmant programme. Es-tu Jasper ? Celui qui était là au cours de sport ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix qui se voulait sure d'elle.  
_- Me voilà démasqué._ Répondit-il en me faisant une courbette.  
_- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu dans le seul but de me raconter tout ce que tu peux me faire subir, alors que me veux-tu ?  
- Je voudrais que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as dit à Edward l'autre jour.  
- Et pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop demandé ?  
- Si je te dis simplement que j'en ai envie, évidemment tu ne me diras rien ?  
- La question n'as même pas lieu d'être posée.  
- Evidemment… Depuis que tu as parlé à Edward, celui-ci n'est plus comme avant. Il est sans cesse en train de ruminer ses idées, c'est comme s'il se trouvait dans une position extrêmement embarrassante dont il ne veut rien nous dire. Mais nous voulons juste l'aider, et tu nous aiderais si tu nous disais ce qui peut le perturber à ce point.  
- J'ai juste sorti quelques vérités qui ne sont pas agréables à entendre…  
- Et ces vérités sont… ?  
- Confidentielles. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si tu as tellement envie de l'aider le pauvre petit…  
- Si je viens te demander à toi c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas me le dire !  
- Bah alors dans ce cas là, laisse moi, et laisse le.  
- Ne crois-pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte Bella. Pas comme ça pas avec moi. Je saurais bien un jour ou l'autre ce qu'il c'est passé, et crois-moi, si c'est grave, je saurais quoi faire. Moi ou Rosalie d'ailleurs.  
- Rosalie, ta petite amie ?_ Demandais-je réellement curieuse.  
_- Rosalie, ma petite amie ? Mmm, pas aux dernières nouvelles. En tout cas Bella, je le saurais un jour ce que tu lui as dit.  
- C'est ce que tu crois…_ Lui répondis-je doucement en m'avançant lentement pour tenter de l'intimider.

Malheureusement ce dont je ne m'étais pas aperçu, c 'était que je m'étais trop avancée. J'avais dépassé la limite. Si moi je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, Jasper l'avait bien remarqué. Comment je le savais ? Oh c'était simple. Jasper tendit le bras, et il posa délicatement sa main sur mon front. Sa paume bien à plat contre mon front et ses doigts qui frôlaient mes cheveux. Il prit un air concentré comme s'il essayait une quelconque expérience c'était déstabilisant. Ses paupières recouvrirent ses magnifiques yeux mordorés de végétarien, je n'osais plus bouger alors que mon instinct me criait le contraire. Quelque chose en Jasper m'empêchait de bouger, j'étais comme pétrifiée. Pourtant je savais que je devais m'écarter de sa main, laisser un peu de distance entre nos peaux mais j'en étais incapable. Nous avons dû rester quelques minutes dans cette position pour le moins inhabituelle, puis soudain il rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans le mien. Puis doucement il retira sa main de mon visage, caressant au passage la courbe de ma mâchoire, me regardant comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Qu'avait-il vu ? M'avait-il percé à jour ? Normalement non, mon bouclier mental n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ce que je venais de vérifié. Ou alors il me regardait comme ça, parce que justement j'avais le pouvoir de lui résister ?

Il se retourna lentement, et reparti tout aussi lentement dans la forêt, en m'ayant lancé auparavant un regard que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter.

**POV William :**

Bon je dois les retrouver maintenant. Je les avais entendus discuter lors de la soirée de la veille. Ils devaient se retrouver devant chez Jacob avant de partir je ne sais plus où. Mais ça faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'ils devaient se retrouver là-bas. Alors maintenant pour les retrouver ça va être simple encore. Et impossible de me souvenir d'où ils devaient aller après. Et malheureusement pour moi je devais absolument le voir aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre plus longtemps. Il fallait absolument que je mette tout ça au clair immédiatement.

Je continuai de courir, le plus vite possible pour arriver devant chez Jacob, en espérant qu'il serait encore là quand j'arriverais.

Je savais que Bella avait essayé de me suivre. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit momentanément coincée. Je sais, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû le faire, surtout qu'il y avait l'autre guignol qui voulait lui parler. Avec un peu de chance elle aura oublié ce que je venais de lui faire subir. Tiens d'ailleurs que voulait-il le Cullen expert en manipulation mentale ? Bon de toute façon Bella saura s'en occuper, pour ça on pouvait lui faire confiance.

J'arrivais enfin devant la maison des Black. Et bien évidemment, personne à l'horizon. Il allait falloir que je les cherche par moi même. A moins que son père soit au courant du lieu où ils se sont rendus après s'être retrouvés ici. Je m'approchai alors de la porte en bois brut, et toqua à celle-ci. J'entendis un bruit à l'intérieur de la maison, mais pas un bruit de pas, on aurait dit un chuintement, comme du caoutchouc. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et j'eus la réponse à ma question. Le père de Jacob était en fauteuil roulant.

_-Bonjour Monsieur Black. Je suis William Swift, vous savez ma famille et moi on s'est installés dans la maison au bout de la réserve.  
- Oui, oui je sais, c'est moi qui vous ai accordé la permission, je ne suis pas encore totalement sénile. _Déclara-t-il avec un éclair de malice qui illumina ses yeux.  
_- Euh oui. Voilà, on a rencontré Jacob et ses amis hier soir et j'aurais voulu le voir.  
- Ce n'est pas une question ça.  
- Vous ne sauriez pas où il se trouve ?  
- Je le sais en effet.  
- Et vous pourriez me le dire ?  
- Oui je pourrais te le dire.  
- Et vous vous croyez drôle là ? Parce que si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, faites le moi savoir, on ne gaspillera pas notre temps comme ça.  
- Non, ce n'est pas que je me crois drôle, c'est juste que je peux te dire qu'il est dans la forêt, mais tu sais elle est grande la forêt. Alors ça ne te sera pas d'une grande utilité comme information._

C'était un argument imparable. Je dois le reconnaître.

Billy, car c'est son nom, me proposa alors d'attendre avec lui le retour de son fils, et je ne pouvais pas décemment refuser. Même si j'avais les moyens de le retrouver dans la forêt aussi grande soit elle.

Je le suivi donc à l'intérieur de la maison de bois. Il me proposa un café bien noir que j'acceptai avec un plaisir totalement contrefait, mais rodé avec des siècles d'entrainement.


	8. Désir?

Bonjour à tous !

Le dénouement de cette histoire est proche...

Désolé pour mon retard (comme d'habitude) :)

Bonne lecture !

_**Esilia**_

* * *

**_Désir...?_**

**POV Jasper :**

Elle m'avait désarçonné. Et pourtant il en fallait pas mal pour me surprendre. Tout à l'heure, à la lisière de la forêt, elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû insister bien évidemment, mais c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je voulais savoir ce qui avait bien pu mettre Edward dans un tel état. Je m'étais déjà humilié la veille quand je l'avais espionné, caché dans l'océan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais il fallait que je la voie de mes propres yeux, la fille qui trainait avec des loups garous et qui mettait la tête de mon cher « frère » à l'envers. Je suis minable. Et pourtant… J'ai essayé sur elle ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire auparavant en plusieurs dizaines d'années. Mon pouvoir est normalement de ressentir les émotions des personnes et de pouvoir les manipuler en quelque sorte. Mais j'avais découvert au fil du temps que mon pouvoir avait la capacité de fouiller les pensées des gens. Je ne les subissais pas comme Edward et Aro, je pensais que mon pouvoir avait la capacité de rechercher exactement ce que je voulais en me basant sur les émotions que les personnes avaient ressenties à ce moment là. En fait je faisais correspondre des émotions qu'ils avaient ressenties à un souvenir particulier. C'était redoutablement efficace, mais je n'avais jamais eu, jamais ressenti le besoin de faire usage de ce pouvoir depuis fort longtemps. Je savais que j'en étais encore capable, c'est tout.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Bella s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir me livrer son secret, j'ai tenté d'user de ce pouvoir. Oui tenter, car malgré toute ma concentration et une bonne partie de mon énergie mise en jeu, je n'avais rien vu, même pas l'ombre d'un début de commencement d'un souvenir. C'était frustrant, tellement frustrant qu'elle en était devenue quelqu'un à mes yeux. Elle avait subitement pris une valeur dans mon estime, moi qui la prenais simplement pour une em***deuse de première classe. Excusez-moi du terme. Elle n'avait pas cillé quand j'ai posé ma main sur son front, mais ce n'était pas de l'inconscience de sa part. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle me défiait avec celui-ci. Elle paraissait sûre d'elle et mon dieu que ça me plaisait ! Elle me tenait tête et elle y arrivait. J'étais tellement fasciné par elle et sa force de caractère que je me suis laissé aller jusqu'à caresser sa joue douce et d'une texture veloutée. L'idée de la mordre et de boire son sang ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Alice ! C'est Alice que j'aime ! J'aurais dû vouloir la mordre au cou et la vider de son sang, elle a une odeur tellement enivrante ! J'aurais dû vouloir m'abreuver d'elle comme tous les humains que je croise. Mais jamais, je n'aurais dû avoir l'envie de lui caresser la joue !

Je continuai de courir, esquivant les arbres, ressassant mes pensées. Le fait que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Le fait aussi que j'avais usé de mon pouvoir sur elle. De temps à autre, surgissait dans mon esprit la vue de son corps quasi nu. Il allait falloir que je surveille de près mes pensées avec Edward dans les parages. S'il parvenait à percevoir que j'avais espionné Bella hier, que je l'avais vu presque nue et que j'avais tenté de la manipuler pour extraire des renseignements, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit un peu jaloux sur les bords s'il venait à savoir cela. Bon déjà impossible qu'Alice ne soit pas au courant. Ça expliquerait au moins la réaction qu'elle à eu ce matin. Elle m'avait lancé un regard neutre et m'avait dit qu'elle espérait que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Elle parlait de quoi ? Du fait que j'ai caressé la joue de Bella, ou du fait que j'avais essayé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs à des fins personnelles non justifiables à ses yeux ? Aucune idée !

J'arrivais à proximité de la Cullen house. Il fallait dès à présent que je pense à autre chose. Je devais trouver quelque chose et vite. Je sais ! Je vais passer mon temps à imaginer des plans pour tirer les vers du nez d'Edward, sympa comme programme non ?

**POV William :**

Cela faisait déjà 2h00 que j'attendais avec Billy le retour de son fils. 2h00 passées à boire du café, une boisson oh combien détestable. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, mais celle là gagnait le gros lot. Et encore cela serait supportable si je n'étais pas coincé avec Billy, dans l'attente du retour de son fils. Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir maintenant puisque j'avais sous-entendu que c'était urgent... Pfff...

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Billy, qui avait eu une sorte de sursaut. Visiblement il s'agitait dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci me lança un regard puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il regardait de tous les côtés comme s'il guettait un danger. Etrange était un faible mot.

_-Billy, que se passe-t-il?_

_- Rien, rien William merci de t'inquiéter pour moi._

_- Ne faites pas l'innocent, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous perturbe. Avouez-le._

_- D'accord il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe, mais rien ne t'intéressera._

_- Essayer toujours._

_- Jacob ne met jamais aussi longtemps à rentrer des bois. Il à dû lui arriver quelque chose. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas l'aider. Ni moi, ni toi._

_- Mais je peux me déplacer parmi les arbres sans être pénalisé. _Répondis-je, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

_- Ce n'est pas ici que réside le problème William. Même avec mon fauteuil roulant je peux aller en forêt, mais s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Jake, seuls ses amis pourront lui venir en aide._

_- C'est ridicule !_

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

Un silence s'installa entre nous, un silence d'incompréhension. Ce silence resta jusqu'au retour de Jacob.

_-Salut papa ! Je suis désolé, on a eu un contretemps. Tu comprends il y avait un vam..._

Il s'arrêta net quand il m'aperçu dans le salon à côté de son père. Puis il continua comme si de rien n'étais.

_- Je disais donc un vandale s'en prenait à des voitures, nous avons dû l'arrêter. Nous étions en train de rentrer quand nous l'avons aperçu. Sinon salut William !_

_-Salut ! Ca fait un bon moment que je t'attends._

_- Ahh, ben désolé. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je t'aurais dit vers quelle heure passer à la maison. Tu voulais?_

_- Te parler._

_- Allons dans la remise, on y sera plus à l'aise._

Il me conduisit à proximité de leur maison de bois, dans une petite remise qui contenait une voiture en cours de révision intégrale. Il me tendit une canette bien tiède, que je refusai, j'avais bu assez de café. On s'installa, lui assis sur le capot de la voiture, moi sur un rondin de bois qui trainait là.

_-Alors comme ça tu me cherchais._

_- Oui._

_- Et tu me cherchais pourquoi?_

_- Il fallait que je te demande quelque chose. J'ai crû voir quelque chose hier soir, mais je ne suis plus très sûr de moi. Et je crois que tu as vu la même chose que moi._

_- De quoi tu parle William ?_

_- Est-ce qu'il y a des loups dans cette forêt?_ Lançais-je de but en blanc.

_- Des loups ? Quesqu'il te fait penser cela?_

_- Hier soir j'ai vu un reflet parmi les arbres. Alors j'ai été intrigué. Et en y regardant de plus près, j'ai remarqué que c'était une énorme bête, aussi grosse qu'un ours, mais de la forme d'un loup. Alors toi qui vit ici depuis ta naissance je voulais que tu me dises si c'était possible, ou si mon imagination m'avait joué un tour._

Il avait l'air embarrassé. Puis finalement il répondit :

_-Non, tu n'as pas halluciné, il y a bien des loups dans cette réserve, mais nous répugnons à les tuer puisque d'après les légendes Quileutes, nous descendons des loups. Mais je suis fortement étonné qu'il se soit rapproché à ce point des humains._

Il paraissait maintenant très mécontent. Bon déjà un point de vérifié. C'était bien des loups-garous. Maintenant vérification du deuxième point.

_-Vous descendez des loups? C'est impossible ! Et si vous descendiez des loups, à quoi cela vous servirez-t-il?_

Il eut un regard amusé et me raconta que d'après les légendes ils seraient les descendants de loups. Bien sur il ne précisa pas qu'ils étaient réellement en possession d'une part de loup en eux.

_-Et pour répondre à ta question, les hommes de la tribu sont sensés protéger le reste de la tribu de ses pires ennemis, les sangs froids._

_-Les sangs froids?_

_- Oui, une autre légende. Ils ont une allure humaine. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je n'en sais pas plus moi même._

Mensonge évidemment.

_-Et tu pense en avoir déjà croisés? Des sang-froid, ou leurs descendants, ou d'autres créatures du même genre? Puisque tu es un descendant des loups..._

_- Hey William, c'est une légende !_Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Deuxième point vérifié. Aucun soupçon à propos de nous.

_-Oui évidemment ! Désolé de t'avoir déranger pour si peu ! Je me sens ridicule pour le coup._

_- Tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule, tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour les loups. _

Nous discutâmes encore un moment de tout et de rien, n'abordant plus les sujets fâcheux des loups et des vampires. Puis je pris congé en saluant au passage Billy par la fenêtre. Conclusion, nous sommes bien entourés de loups garous et de vampires. Reste à savoir qui était le fameux vampire que Bella a entraperçu dans l'océan. Edward ? Jasper ? Ou encore la sulfureuse Rosalie ?

Sérieux, c'est quoi cette ville de fous ?

**POV Edward :**

La veille, Jasper était rentré tard dans la soirée, et portait sur lui une odeur d'océan. Maintenant il porte une odeur qui me semble déjà connue et un air coupable. Pas le genre d'air coupable « je viens de vider une innocente personne de tout son sang » mais plutôt le genre « je viens de mettre mon nez dans des affaires qui ne me regardent pas et je ne veux pas que ça se sache »… Allons mener l'enquête.

_-Jasper ? _Dis-je d'une voix trainante

Celui-ci s'était figé au son de ma voix. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

_-Oui ?_

_- Tu étais où ?_

_- Quelque part où tu n'étais pas apparemment._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- En quoi ça te regarde ?_

_- Parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tu mets ton nez la où il ne devrait pas y être si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_- Tu ne prendrais pas un peu la grosse tête ? Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Edward._

_- L'attaque est la meilleure défense Jasper. Tu nous cache quoi là ?_

_- Rien qui te concerne._

_- Permet moi d'en douter._

_- Tu as ma permission._ Dit-il en rigolant.

En sondant les pensées de Jasper je ne vis rien qui retint mon intention. Encore des plans plus fous les uns que les autres pour savoir ce qu'il s'étais passé avec Bella. J'allais me retirer de ses pensées quand quelque chose retint mon attention. Un flash de pensée : Bella quasi nue. Cette information était comme imprimer dans ma tête. Rien que cette courte vision me montrait à quel point elle était magnifique. Un frisson me parcouru la peau. Les vampires n'ont pas de frissons !

_-Edward quesqu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Rien, rien… Ne t'inquiète pas…_

_- Bien sûr ! Et les éléphants roses volants coloniseront Washington si je leur en donne l'ordre. Evidemment ! Non sérieusement…_

Une illumination se lisait dans les yeux de Jasper.

_-Ne me dis quand même pas que tu lisais dans mes pensées ?_

_- Tu sais je peux difficilement les éviter !_

_- Donc c'est la vision de cette déesse quasi nue qui te met dans cet état ? Dans le genre magnifique on a déjà Rosalie pourtant, tu devrais être immunisé !_

_- Il faut croire que non… Pourquoi ça ne te le fais pas a toi ?_

_- Qui te dit qu'elle ne me fait rien ? Crois moi elle ne me laisse pas de marbre._

Une sensation bizarre au sein de mes entrailles naissait. Une boule au ventre qui enflait peu à peu… Du désir ? Je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis des années. Non cela devait être autre chose. Oui c'est ça…  
Bon changement de sujet radical.

_-Hey Jasper, ça fait combien de temps maintenant que Carlisle est parti ?_

_- Je dirais bien 3 semaines et demies… Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller l'arracher aux mains des Volturi ?_

_- Souviens -toi de ce qu'il nous avait dit avant de partir. « Je vais devoir effectuer un voyage, d'une durée indéterminée, personne ne peux m'accompagner. C'est une sorte de « retour aux sources » diront nous. Je dois partir dès ce soir, pour vérifier ma théorie. Ne m'appelez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je reviendrai dès que possible. A bientôt. Si d'ici un mois je ne suis pas de retour, allez rendre visite aux Volturi. » C'est assez explicite je trouve non ?_

_- Nous en parlerons tous ensemble ce soir. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir nous préparer à cette éventualité Edward._

Carlisle était parti à cause des Swift. Il y a un peu plus de 3 semaines de ça, il était hors de question d'approcher les Swift, ni même de les regarder. Des plans de vengeances commençaient à être établis, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui seule Rosalie nourrissait encore tendrement cette idée. Quand à Jasper et moi, nous étions carrément, quoi attirés ? Par Bella.

Quel retournement de situation.

Avais-je maintenant envie d'apprendre pourquoi Carlisle était-il partit ? Oui.

Même si cela devait modifier mon point de vue sur les Swift ? Oui.

Pourrais-je les laisser se faire tuer s'il le fallait par les Volturi ? Je pense que oui.

Après tout qu'étaient-ils pour moi ? Une famille comme une autre, qui nous a séparés provisoirement.

Le soir même, la décision fut prise. Si vendredi soir, nous ne voyions toujours pas Carlisle revenir, ou même nous appeler, nous nous rendrons à Volterra. Désir pour Bella ou pas.

A ce moment précis, j'étais sûr de mon choix.


	9. Départ

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui je sais, cela fait encore un bon moment que je n'avais pas poster, mais je vous le promet, je la finirait cette fic' !

Bonne lecture à ceux qui continuent de lire :)

* * *

Départ

**POV Bella :**

Depuis que Jasper m'avais vu dans une situation compromettante, il ne m'évitait plus. Nous nous parlions, même si il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un sujet banal. Cet étonnant rapprochement était désapprouvé par la plupart de sa famille apparemment tandis que la mienne espérait seulement que j'évite une autre gaffe monumentale. « L'amitié » que j'avais gagné avec Jasper semblait avoir dégradé celle sur j'avais avec Edward. Il m'évitait, mais je sentais son regard se poser sur moi en cours. Que c'était il donc passé ?

Plus la semaine avançait, plus Edward semblait s'éloigner de moi. Que craignait il donc ? Plus il se distançait de moi, plus j'avais envie de m'accrocher pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre en quelque sorte. Il était devenu important à mes yeux, c'était la première fois depuis des années que je m'attachais à quelqu'un qui ne sois pas de ma « famille ». Les conservations que nous tenions me manquaient, même si elles étaient souvent houleuses et pas souvent très constructives. En un mot, je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette émotion que je ne suis pas sure de moi. L'aimais-je ? Étais-je juste attirée ? Bref, j'étais perdue.

Le vendredi soir, je me décidais enfin à faire une petite visite directement chez lui pour lui parler. Une boule dans mon ventre enflait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de leur demeure. Ridicule. Bella Swift n'a jamais peur. Elle appréhende seulement un peu, même si au regard de tout ce qu'elle à déjà vécu, ce qui vient est totalement minime. En arrivant devant chez eux, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. C'est en arrivant au pas de la porte d'entrée que je sus ce que c'était. Ils étaient partis.

De rage, je m'enfuis dans les bois en hurlant et en courant et me défoula sur ce que j'avais sous la main. En cet instant, mon déguisement se désagrégea et si quelqu'un m'avait aperçu dans cet état il ne m'aurait pas reconnu. J'étais redevenue moi-même, cette personne cachée depuis si longtemps et avec tellement de soins.

**POV Edward :**

Nous étions partis en pleine nuit pour avoir le vol Phoenix-Washington DC. L'échéance de Carlisle était arrivée à terme et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Toute la famille roulait en ce moment vers l'aéroport de Phoenix dans 2 voitures séparées. Celle d'Emmet contenait Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Esmée. Dans le coupé sport d'Alice, Jasper et moi-même. Je conduisais à une allure assez soutenue pour arriver au plus vite à l'aéroport et prendre le premier vol vers Washington DC. Un silence de plomb pesait dans l'habitacle. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler en premier et ainsi rompre ce silence. Nous étions à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Phoenix quand Jasper entama la conversation.

_-A ton avis, que va t il se passer quand nous arriverons à Volterra ?_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que les gardes des Volturi vont venir à notre rencontre. Et nous emmener devant Aro et compagnie._

_- Et à ce moment là, on fait quoi ? On leur demande gentiment s'ils ne détiennent pas par hasard Carlisle dans un de leur cachot humide ? _

_- Quelque chose dans ce goût là… Mais ce que je redoute le plus, c'est le moment où Aro voudra me serrer la main. Il verra alors tout ce que nous avons dit, deviner ou tout ce que nous savons sur la raison du départ de Carlisle : les Swift. Et là, la réaction qu'il aura déterminera bien des choses._

_- Au pire, qu'est ce qu'on risque ? Une réprimande de ne pas les avoir prévenus qu'une famille était vraiment bizarre. Et c'est tout._

_- Pour nous, oui. Mais pour eux Jasper ? Qu'est ce qu'eux risquent ? Plus ça va plus je me demande si on a pris la bonne décision d'aller à la rencontre des Volturi._

_- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Jasper en s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans son siège. Mais si les Volturi veulent les observer, leur parler ou les tuer pour une X raison, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais._

Cette dernière phrase me surpris.

_-Comment ça tu ne sais pas comment tu réagirais ?_ Demandais-je avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_- Edward calme toi avec tes hormones là. Tu me donnes mal au crâne, va falloir t'apprendre à canaliser tout ça et arrêter de me balancer à la figure toutes tes émotions aussi intensément. Ceci dit, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour les Swift, en particulier pour Bella…_

_- Je ne ressens rien pour elle._

_- A d'autres Edward, à d'autres… _

_- Ca te va bien de dire ça Jasper, par d'après moi, tu n'es pas non plus indifférent devant elle. _

_- Je le sais bien…_

_- Comment Alice le prend ?_

_- Comment veux-tu qu'elle le prenne ? Mal évidemment. Elle sait que c'est elle que j'aime et qu'il en sera ainsi probablement jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais elle avait apparemment vu que j'aurais une période d'indécision. Ce dont elle à peur, c'est qu'elle n'a pas vu quel était mon choix._

_- Sans vouloir t'influencer, Bella et toi ça ne marchera jamais._ Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Cependant, je savais au fond de moi-même que si quelqu'un devait être avec Bella, cette personne devait être moi.

En ayant cette conversation avec Jasper, je me rendis compte, qu'en effet j'aimais Bella. Je ne l'aimais pas comme une sœur comme c'était le cas pour Alice ou Rosalie, mais je l'aimais comme on aime une âme sœur. Est ce que notre voyage à Volterra aurait des conséquences pour les Swift ? Si oui, lesquelles ? Où était donc passé Carlisle ? Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Alors que mes réflexions tournaient en rond, l'aéroport de Phoenix apparut à l'horizon.

Après encore 1h00 de route, nous étions arrivés à destination. Nous nous enregistrâmes au guichet pour un départ dans 45 minutes. Nous n'avions pas de bagages à faire charger, nous achèterions au fur et à mesure. Pendant ce temps d'attente, mes pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Forks et les Swift.

**POV Jasper :**

Alice était tout pour moi. Ma femme, mon amie, ma confidente. Malgré tout, ces derniers jours, une passion, un désir naissait pour une autre personne qu'elle. Bella, qui me comprenait. Bella, qui faisait naître en moi des sentiments nouveau, plus vifs et plus forts qu'avec Alice. Bella, qui était pleine de mystères et d'énigmes. Bella, la seule personne à avoir résisté jusqu'alors, à mon don. Bella, qui avait attiré l'attention d'un autre vampire, Edward. Comment cette histoire allait-elle finir ? Je ne préférais pas y penser pour l'instant. Trop de choses dépendaient d'elle en ce moment dans ma vie.

Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion destination Washington DC. Pendant le voyage, je ne décrochai pas un mot à quiconque, malgré les efforts répétés d'Alice et d'Esmée, qui cherchaient à comprendre je ne sais quoi. Le fait que je ne saute sur personne pour celle-ci vidé de son sang je suppose. Après tout je ne suis qu'un vampire en cure de désintox. Avec Bella, je ne ressens pas le besoin, ni l'envie de boire de son sang. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle m'attire ? Non, il y a plus que ça. Son esprit m'attire aussi. Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Arrivés à Washington DC, nous prenons un autre avion à destination de Rome, avec escale à Paris pour reprendre de l'essence. Après près de 9h de vol, nous arrivons à Paris pour une escale de 30 minutes. L'avion repart après une attente qui me paraît interminable, pour 2 nouvelles heures de vol. Enfin nous arrivons sur le sol Italien. Après vérification de nos faux passeports faits à la hâte, mais d'une qualité irréprochable, nous franchissons la douane. Volterra nous voilà !

**POV Edward :**

Nous étions à 200 km environ de Volterra. En comptant sur la conduite d'Alice avec une voiture de course, ainsi que sur ma conduite, nous pouvions compter de 2h à 2h30 de trajet si nous conduisions tout deux une voiture de sport. Chose facile, nous étions à Rome, ces voitures ne manquaient pas. C'est ainsi que nous nous trouvâmes Alice et moi à piloter respectivement une Ferrari f430 et une Porsche Cayman S sport. Très discrètes évidemment, surtout de couleur rouge pour la Ferrari, et orangée pour la Porsche.

Ce trajet, dure normalement 3h30. Nous avions explosé le record avec un temps de 1h40. Autant dire que nous étions pressés. Après avoir garé les voitures quelques kilomètres avant l'entrée de Volterra, nous entrâmes à pied dans celle-ci. Il était alors près de 2h du matin, autrement dit aucun risque que le soleil ne nous fasse miroiter à cette heure tardive. Nous avons eu de la chance, à chaque fois que nous n'étions plus dans l'avion, il faisait déjà nuit. A Paris comme à Washington. Enfin pas vraiment à Washington, mais le temps était très nuageux, coup de chance phénoménal.

Nous errions dans Volterra, attendant que l'un des gardes des Volturi vienne nous chercher, afin de nous présenter aux maitres de la ville. Cale ne tarda pas. En effet, au détour d'une ruelle Félix et Demetri nous apparurent vêtus de leur éternelle cape noire. C'est à ce moment que mon portable sonna. Après avoir eu l'approbation (un imperceptible hochement de tête) de Félix pour répondre, je décrochai.

_-Edward ? Où êtes-vous donc, je viens de rentrer et la maison et vide ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas à Volterra ! Surtout n'y allez pas !_

_- Trop tard, Carlisle._ Ais-je eu le temps de répondre avant que mon portable ne vienne se fracasser sur le trottoir.


	10. Révélations

Bonjour à tous!

Après une aussi longue absence, j'espère qu'il y en a encore pour me lire :)

Bref, après des pannes d'inspirations, des pannes informatiques et des problèmes divers et variées je vous livre (ENFIN !) ce chapitre, des révélations sont faites et j'espère que je ne décevrai pas trop les attentes de chacun pour la nature des Swift !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review, c'est fou comme ça motive pour continuer ;)

Esilia

* * *

**REVELATIONS  
**

**POV Bella :**

J'avais couru sans m'arrêter, pour oublier ma peine, oublier ma rage qu'ils soient partis tous autant qu'ils sont. Tous partis sans un mot, sans un indice. Rien. J'étais dévastée. Je ne m'étais attachée à personne d'autre que ma famille pendant des centaines d'années. Et au moment où enfin je commence enfin à accorder de nouveau ma confiance, à Jasper et Edward notamment, ils la trahissent. Comment puis-je de nouveau ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un maintenant. Comment ne pas vouloir me replier sur moi-même pour vouloir m'enfermer dans mon cocon familial qui m'avait protégée pendant toutes ces années ? Ils m'avaient rendue folle de désespoir. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur saignait alors que cela m'étais impossible depuis presque deux millénaires. Que je pouvais être stupide ! J'aurais dû continuer comme auparavant, rester avec les miens, ne pas me mélanger pour ne pas être blessée. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Après près de 2000 ans à me cacher, à ne pas rechercher le contact avec quiconque, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de contact « humain ». J'avais besoin de faire ma vie normalement auprès d'un homme que j'aime comme on le voit dans toutes ces nouvelles séries télévisées. Mais cela me sera toujours refuser. Bien sûr que j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. Mais rien y fait : poison, chute d'une falaise… Le seul moyen qui serait efficace serait soit de me faire exécuter par les Volturi soit mettre fin à mes jours pas le feu. Malheureusement je ne peux réaliser aucune de ces deux options.

Mes « parents adoptifs » : Hayden et Matt m'ont fait promettre de ne jamais me suicider de cette façon, suite à une énième tentative pour mettre fin à mon existence qui n'avais plus de but ni de sensations nouvelles. Je ne peux aller voir les Volturi, car nous nous cachons d'eux depuis tous ce temps. Ils ne me tueraient pas, mais m'enrôlerais de force dans leur garde d'élite. Ce que je refuse absolument.

Une odeur parvint à mon nez. Une odeur de loup. Soudain une vieille légende me revint en mémoire, celle qui conte qu'un sang-froid peut mourir par la morsure d'un loup-garou. Peut-être que cela peut aussi marcher pour mon cas ? J'orientais ma course vers l'origine de ce fumet dans l'espoir insensé d'avoir trouvé une solution à mon problème.

**POV Edward :**

Félix me fixait avec ses yeux cruels. Demitri nous observait un à un avant de lancer d'un ton qui pouvait sembler tout à fait cordial :

_-Ainsi donc, les Cullen nous font l'honneur de nous rendre visite. Cela n'était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps. Aro sera ravi de vous revoir, même si Carlisle n'as pas daigné se joindre à vous.  
- Nous ne faisons que passer Demitri. Nous devons repartir.  
- Vous avez tout ce chemin pour passer 2 minutes à Volterra ? Voyons, Aro sera tellement déçu si vous ne venez pas au moins le saluer._

Le sous-entendu était clair.

_-Dans ce cas, nous vous suivons. Déclarais-je sachant parfaitement que tout le monde était de mon avis._

Notre cortège s'ébranla en direction de l'église. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de celle-ci, et nous dirigeâmes vers les sous-sols de cette bâtisse. Après avoir descendu divers escaliers, traversé une multitude de corridors et même emprunté un ascenseur, nous atteignîmes le hall de l'antre des Volturi. L'humaine qui assurait la réception avait changé depuis notre dernière visite, celle-ci nous dévorait des yeux. Encore une à qui on avait promis l'éternité mais qui finirait comme « dessert ». Félix repoussa les lourds battants noirs richement décorés, ciselés et ornés d'or. Derrière ces battants, une antichambre servant de salle d'attente où l'on nous fit patienter quelques instants. Demitri parti informer les Volturi de notre venue, qui j'en étais sûr les réjouiraient mais nous laissera des séquelles psychologiques. On nous fit patienter plus de deux longues heures avec derrière les lourds battants la réceptionniste au fumet particulièrement alléchant. Ces deux heures de supplice pour Jasper furent ponctuées de visites d'humaines tout aussi alléchantes venant nous proposer des rafraîchissements servis directement à la source « à la source ». Cela était répugnant. Elles espéraient toutes pouvoir être mordues afin de devenir des vampires, sans se douter qu'aucun vampire ayant planter ses crocs dans un humain ne le laisserait repartir en vie. Soit elles étaient volontaires ce qui était déjà assez effrayant en soi, soit elles ont été hypnotisées par une nouvelle recrue des Volturi, ce qui était encore plus affreux paradoxalement.

Félix revint nous cherche, et nous mena directement dans la salle d'audience des Volturi. Comme depuis notre dernière visite, les lieux n'avaient pas ou très peu changés. Le sol était recouvert de marbre blanc finement veiné de gris. Ce même marbre recouvrait les murs et les colonnes semblaient être complètement constituées de ce même matériau, qu'ils avaient dû amasser au fil des années de leur très longue existence. Le plafond qui paraissait être encore et toujours ce marbre blanc veiné de gris était extraordinairement ciselé et taillé afin de produire des motifs et formes chimériques et magnifiques. Ces motifs représentaient ce que nous étions, à la perfection, la magnificence de nos traits et corps, ainsi que notre existence jamais révélée supposée n'être qu'un mythe.

Au centre de cette œuvre d'art siégeaient les trônes des Volturi. Véritables œuvres d'arts, ces trônes étaient taillés dans des blocs de marbre noir. Ces blocs imposants ont été ciselés avec autant de délicatesse que le plafond. Afin de faire ressortir toutes ces fines gravures, le marbre était patiné avec de l'or sur les arêtes, ce mettait incroyablement en valeur ce travail précieux et magnifique qui ne sera jamais admiré par le grand public. Autant de joyaux qui resteront pour l'éternité dans ce sous-sol luxueux, mais un sous-sol tout de même.

Je levais doucement les yeux vers les vampires siégeant sur ces trônes. Les Volturi y étaient assis, dominateurs et cruels, appliquant une autorité sans faille sur la communauté mondiale des vampires. Aro, Caïus et Marcus, leurs yeux rougeoyants et recouverts d'un fin film de poussière, rendant leur regard plus terne, moins inquisiteur. Tout trois étaient vêtus d'une toge noire avec des reflets moirés donnés par le velours présent sur leurs toges. Ils étaient impressionnants et le savaient. Derrière eux, en attente d'un quelconque événement, leur garde rapprochée se tenait sur le qui-vive, enfin autant que puisse l'être la garde des Volturi. Après tout, quel individu était capable de provoquer ou encore de nuire à leurs maîtres ? Dans un recoin relativement sombre se tenait Jane aux côtés de son frère jumeau Alec. Les jumeaux diaboliques comme certains se plaisaient à les surnommer. Des jumeaux complémentaires, unis pour mieux faire souffrir, totalement à la botte et aux ordres d'Aro, leur créateur d'après les rumeurs.

Je tournais à nouveau mon regard vers les représentants du pouvoir vampirique et ce que je voyait dans leurs yeux me fit froid dans le dos. Nous allions passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**POV Carlisle :**

Pendant ce relativement court laps de temps où j'ai quitté les miens pour entreprendre un périple afin de récolter les souvenirs de vampires ou de vieillards humains, tellement de choses ont eu lieu. Je savais bien que mes recherches intéresseraient les Volturi, c'est pourquoi je n'en avais parler à personne, afin de retarder au maximum le moment où ils allaient comprendre. Ce qu'Edward et Alice m'avaient appris à propos des membres de la nouvelle famille les Swift. Le fait qu'elle ne peut avoir de visions d'eux ni qu'il ne puisse entendre leurs pensées, m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ces deux faits conjugués avaient fait resurgir de ma mémoire une sorte de légende circulant chez les Volturi pendant mon court passage parmi eux.

Afin de vérifier ma théorie, je devais entrer en contact avec ceux qui auraient pu confirmer ou infirmer cette légende. Et mes découvertes ont dépasser mes espérances. Je devais à tout prix parler avec les enfants de cette famille et achever ainsi mes recherches.

Je courus jusque chez eux, après m'être renseigner en ville de leur adresse. Arrivé devant leur maison impressionnante et peut-être plus magnifique que la notre, je frappa à la porte. Plusieurs fois. Et encore. Personne.

Je m'éloignais aussi vite que possible afin de les chercher dans les environs. Mon odorat très développé détecta un fumet particulier, et instinctivement je le suivi. Je remontais la piste et elle me guida jusque chez nous. Grâce à l'odeur laissée, je peux m'imaginer que la personne est restée devant chez nous, puis est repartie. Je poursuivi ma course, et me rendis compte que je me dirigeais vers la réserve Quileute. Qui que ce soit, je ne pouvais la suivre dans la réserve, je devais donc quitter la piste pour prendre un raccourci et ainsi espérer l'intercepter avant son entrée dans la réserve.

Mon plan à marcher plus que je ne l'espérais. D'ailleurs un peu trop, car j'ai percuter violemment une personne courant à la vitesse d'un vampire, mais qui avait l'allure d'une humaine. Tout simplement ahurissant. Ainsi, cela serait vrai. C'est pourquoi j'ai appeler cette personne par son prénom mentionné dans les légendes.

_-Athénaïs ? _

Son regard changea comme si elle était enfin soulagée d'un lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Comme si enfin elle n'avait pas à se cacher. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me répondre, son attitude me suffit. La légende était vraie.

Au moment où cette pensée se formula dans mon esprit, je me rendis compte, qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans notre maison devant laquelle j'étais passé un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient partis chez les Volturi ainsi que je leur avait recommandé. En panique, je saisis mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Edward. Je ne pu appuyer sur la touche d'appel, mon téléphone m'étant arraché des mains avant.

_-Alors maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité vous vous empressez de la divulguer. Vous êtes comme les autres Carlisle._

_-Non ce n'est pas ça Athénaïs, mais_

_-Restez en à Bella._

_-Bella, j'ai dit aux Cullen que si je n'étais pas rentré au bout d'un mois, ils devaient aller voir les Volturi. Sauf que les Volturi au vu de leurs déclarations vont vite comprendre. Je dois les prévenir pour qu'ils n'y aille pas !_

Un éclair d'horreur passa dans ses prunelles ancestrales, et elle appuya sur la touche d'appel pour moi avant de me rendre le portable.

_-Edward ? Où êtes-vous donc, je viens de rentrer et la maison et vide ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas à Volterra ! Surtout n'y allez pas !_

_- Trop tard, Carlisle. _Me répondit-il avant que l'appel ne soit coupé.

Je suis désolé Bella...

_-Je dois prévenir ma famille que nous allons mourir ou servir si je comprends bien. Déclara-t-elle en versant des larmes rosées par le sang. En plus ma couverture me lâche, je suis trop loin de Kyala._

_-Ainsi tout était vrai..._

_- Comment ça tout était vrai ?_

_-Une légende circule sur vous parmi les vampires, vous ne la connaissiez pas ?_

_-Nous évitions de nous mêler aux autres vampires, du moins jusqu'au mois dernier._

_-Alors vous devez ignorer qu'Aro n'a jamais cessé ses recherches, et n'a pas laisser tomber son souhait de vous avoir à ses côtés. Nous le prenions tous pour un fou, croire cette légende était considéré comme profondément idiot._

_-Nous nous en doutions..._ murmura-t-elle.

**POV Edward :**

_-Cette chère famille vampirique de Cullen est venue nous rendre visite, mais c'est qu'il s'agit d'un fait exceptionnel !_ Déclara Aro.

_-Nous passions dans la région et nous sommes venus vous rendre visite, cher Aro._ Murmurais-je.

_-Cependant je peux voir qu'il manque un membre important de votre « famille », où est Carlisle, si je puis me permettre ?_

_-Nous l'ignorons. _Lança bravement Rosalie.

Elle aurait dû se taire. Elle va attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il soit parti un mois pour des recherches qui ont apparemment abouti.

_-Cela est étonnant. Mais pour mieux comprendre votre histoire, et la véritable raison de votre venue, peut-être pourrais-je avoir le privilège de te prendre la main Edward, qu'en dis-tu ?_

Que je réponde oui ou non, je résultat sera le même. Jamais nous n'aurions dû venir ici. Nous avons été piégés par Félix et Demitri. C'est donc avec une certaine nonchalance que je lui tendis ma main, malgré moi.

Lorsqu'il la saisi, je peux voir l'expression de son visage changer imperceptiblement. Furtivement je peux voir ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus et sa pupille se dilater très faiblement. Ainsi donc Aro était abasourdi. Car pour pouvoir voir un changement quelconque même minime sur le visage des Volturi, il fait vraiment les surprendre ua plus haut point. Ce qui apparemment était le cas maintenant. Après près d'une minute, où mes souvenirs sont scrutés par le regard inquisiteur d'Aro, celui-ci me lâche la main, et ordonne à ses gardes :

_-Emprisonner les ! Afin que je puisse les interroger en toute tranquillité._

Les gardes se précipitèrent sur nous, et pour emprisonner des vampires, il n'y a qu'une méthode. Des barres d'acier recouvertes d'un produit inflammable auquel bien sûr, ils mettent le feu. Et nous voilà dans l'incapacité de nous enfuir. Nous sommes emprisonnés dans l'arrière salle située derrière les trônes, invisible depuis l'entrée.

Nous allons vraiment passer un sale moment. Pour que nous soyons emprisonnés de telle sorte, nous sommes sensés avoir commis un crime qui porterait atteinte à l'intégrité de leur pouvoir, or Aro, n'a passer au crible que mes souvenirs des Swift. Particulièrement le premier jour où nous les avons rencontrés.

C'est en ruminant mes pensées sur ce fait, qu'une ancienne légende presque oubliée de tous refait surface dans mon esprit. La légende selon laquelle Aro aurait eu 3 enfants avant sa transformation en vampire, et qu'il les aurait transformés eux aussi car il aurait décelé un potentiel énorme chez eux. Notamment le pouvoir de bouclier psychique le plus puissant existant, le pouvoir pour un vampire de transformer des vampires en humains provisoirement et enfin le contrôle de tous les éléments confondus qu'ils soient présents ou absent du lieu où se situe le vampire en question. Trois pouvoir venus de la nuit des temps, à l'apogée de leur potentiel, car ces vampires sont aussi âgés que les Volturi. Ils viennent du commencement de la civilisation.

Aro perçu l'horreur dans mon regard et cela le fit doucement sourir.

Oh, oui, nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici

* * *

une petite Review ? :)


	11. Je me battrai

Et me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf ! J'ai été beaucoup plus rapide que pour sortir les autres chapitres ! Merci aux reviews ;)

Alors voilà tout l'histoire de Bella. Je vous laisse la découvrir !

Bonne lecture

Esilia

* * *

Trois pouvoir venus de la nuit des temps, à l'apogée de leur potentiel, car ces vampires sont aussi âgés que les Volturi. Ils viennent du commencement de la civilisation.

Aro perçu l'horreur dans mon regard et cela le fit doucement sourire.

Oh, oui, nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici.

_**Je me battrai**_

**POV Bella :**

Mon secret, notre secret est découvert et à l'heure qu'il est Aro, notre père certainement au courant du fait que nous étions encore tous en vie. Ses trois enfants de trois femmes différentes toutes tuées par cet être froid qu'est notre père. Toutes les trois tuées pour s'être mises en travers de ses plans.

Quand Aro à été transformé, nous étions à peine âgés de quelques années, sa première action résultant de sa folie de nouveau-né à été de tuer son géniteur. Une fois cet acte accompli, de nombreuses années se sont passées avant qu'il ne gère cette démence sous-jacente, et qu'il ne contrôle son don. Il s'était créé deux acolytes pour ne pas vivre seuls, choisis pour leurs potentiels et leur intelligence, Caïus et Marcus. Puis ils sont revenus. Au début, il disait vouloir vivre avec nous, qu'il voulait que nous soyons toujours une famille. Nos mères l'ont cru. Elles l'ont payées de leurs vies. Notre père était venu en fait nous observer, pour savoir si cela valait la peine de nous transformer. Si nous serions de puissantes armes à son service. Nous l'étions, nous avions très largement le potentiel pour. Au delà de ses espérances.

Nos mères ont compris son stratagème, il voulait faire de nous des armes de guerre contre les autres vampires qui étaient alors plus âgés qu'eux. Des Roumains je crois, dirigeaient le petit monde vampirique depuis Volterra. Mon père et ses deux compagnons avaient pour projet de s'emparer du pouvoir afin d'asseoir leur domination sur ce tout jeune monde souterrain. Lorsque nos mères se sont rendues compte de ses intentions, elles se sont enfuies avec nous et nos deux serviteurs pendant la nuit. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il est revenu de sa nuit de chasse à l'homme, il était fou de rage. Il n'a pas eu de mal à nous pister grâce à son odorat sur développé, ni de mal à nous rattraper avec sa vitesse inhumaine. Il nous avait rejoint aux alentours de midi. Dans sa rage il à mordu tout le monde, tuer nos chevaux et nous à laisser pour morts. Nous nous sommes tordus de douleur pendant 3 jours, hurlant de toutes nos forces, n'étant pas conscient de ce qui nous entouraient qui même de ceux qui souffraient avec moi. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées sur mon corps qui souffrait, dont chaque fibre était torturée et dont chaque particule était transformée.

Pendant ces trois jours mon père, Aro, à raconté au village que nous étions partis en voyage et qu'il nous rejoignait. En effet, il nous à rejoint dans la grotte où nous avions trouver refuge avant qu'il nous découvre. Il nous à observer, et à mon réveil j'ai pu voir qu'il avait tuer nos mères pour s'être enfuies avec nous. Mon demi-frère Raphaël était déjà réveillé et fou de rage, les yeux rougeoyants, un regard empli de colère et de violence. Moi-même je ressentais cela à l'intérieur de ce nouveau moi, mais je ne me sentais pas encore la force de bouger. C'est comme si tout mon corps était encore ankylosé dans un étau de douleur. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu que ma demi-sœur Calypso s'est à son tour réveillée que j'ai senti la rage et la haine, que j'éprouvais contre cet homme qui était mon père, animer mon corps et le forcer à se mouvoir. Raphaël, Calypso et moi-même avions tous cet air malveillant et cette violence contenue à grand peine qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés. La rancœur que nous éprouvions pour lui, qui nous regardait avec l'air fier d'un père, d'un créateur, s'est soudainement matérialisée sous forme d'un combat d'une violence rare. Nous nous sommes tout trois jetés sur lui, nous voulions le faire souffrir, le torturer comme il avait torturé nos mères avant de les achever, l'anéantir, annihiler de nos vies.

Avec notre force de nouveau-né nous aurions pu avoir le dessus, mais il avait déjà quelques années au compteur et autant d'années d'expérience de combat vampirique. Nous avions la force brute indomptable et sauvage des nouveaux nés, certes mais pas la tactique pour un combat rapproché. Nous ne savions pas comment le tuer. Certes nous le démembrions mais il se reformait aussi rapidement. C'était sans fin. Tout à été fini quand ses acolytes ont débarqués et nous ont neutralisés. A partir de là, nous étions enrôlés de force dans leur milice d'élite. A partir de cet instant, nous allions devoir commettre des meurtres et être impliqués dans des complots, contre notre volonté.

Durant notre première année de vie, nous avions un peu appris à contrôler notre appétit sanglant, mais la sensation de faim revenait beaucoup trop souvent à notre goût, beaucoup plus souvent que les autres nouveau-nés ou même les anciens. Quasiment tout les jours nous avions besoin de notre ration de sang pour pouvoir continuer de penser de façon à peu près cohérente. Nous ne voulions pas perdre cette part d'humanité qu'il nous restait et nous luttions pour la conserver autant que possible. Sans l'aide de nos percepteurs qui ont eux aussi transformés en vampires, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous enfuir. Aro les avait laissés se transformer, afin qu'ils puissent continuer de nous élevés et de nous maîtriser, car il avait décelé chez eux un potentiel pour.

Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que ceux-ci allaient se liguer contre lui afin de nous sauver. Ils nous avaient élevés depuis notre naissance, ils étaient notre deuxième famille : Pénélope et Nathanaël. Pour eux nous étions les enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir. Nous voir dans cet état d'impuissance face à nos pulsions et face aux désirs de notre père les emplissaient de désespoir et de rage. Certes Aro n'était pas crédule sur leur dévotion et restait donc sur ses gardes, mais il pensait juste qu'ils pourraient tenter de le tuer mais pas de s'enfuir avec nous.

Un soir où Aro et ses acolytes étaient sortis chercher des renseignements à propos de nouveaux vampires dans la région, Pénélope et Nathanaël ont débarqués dans notre chambre souterraine et nous ont mis dans des sacs. Ces sacs ont ensuite étés chargés à bord d'une charrette tractée par deux chevaux d'un autre âge. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la ville où nous étions afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Puis Raphaël qui commençait alors à maîtriser doucement son pouvoir à déclencher un feu dans la chaumière où nous logions. L'effort qu'il à alors fourni pour réaliser cet exploit l'a vidé de toutes ses forces, c'est à peine s'il tenait encore debout. Aux yeux des gens du village, nous étions tous morts dans cet incendie parti de braises mal éteintes. Pour eux nous avions disparus de la surface de cette Terre.

Bien sûr nous savions qu'Aro ne serait pas dupe et nous chercherait longtemps après cet incident. Et cela n'a pas raté, il nous a fait rechercher partout où il avait des contacts. Cela à durer des années, nous vivions dans la peur de nous faire reprendre. Nous nous cachions car nous connaissions le pouvoir qu'était le sien. Mais cette peur à diminuer au fil du temps, car nous maîtrisions de mieux en mieux nos pouvoirs respectifs. Grâce à Calypso et moi-même nous étions à même de protéger notre famille et ainsi à ne plus nous cacher autant.

Nous avons appris qu'Aro était parvenu à ses fins avec ses acolytes et de nouvelles recrues bien prometteuses, mortes à présent. Il à pu étendre son pouvoir au monde vampirique entier et relancer à grande envergure des recherches pour nous retrouver. Cependant avec nos déguisements et notre protection psychique, nous étions quasi indétectables. Raphaël nous sauvaient la mise temps à autre quand un vampire s'approchait un peu trop de nous, ou quand je faisais une bourde et dévoilait involontairement notre véritable nature. Pénélope et Nathanaël n'appréciaient pas nos méthodes pour le moins expéditives dans ces moments, mais pour nous, notre famille passait avant tout le reste, vies humaines ou vampiriques comprises. Pénélope et Nathanaël n'avaient pas de pouvoir particuliers, ils avaient simplement le don de calmer nos ardeurs et nos pulsions meurtrières ou trop violentes quand cela était nécessaire.

C'est seulement il y a une cinquantaine d'années, quand notre recherche n'est plus devenue qu'une légende circulant parmi les nôtres que nous nous sommes décidés à vivre au grand jour. Nous avons erré sur plusieurs continents, notre jeune âge ne nous permettant pas de rester très longtemps au même endroit. Nous avons dû apprendre ces nouvelles langues, nous qui ne connaissions que le grec ancien et le latin. Nous connaissions quelques bribes de français et d'italien car nous avions passés une grande partie de notre temps entre ces deux pays. Les États-Unis ne nous avaient accueillis il n'y a seulement que 50 ans. L'anglais était relativement nouveau pour nous, qui ne l'entendions que rarement.

Apprendre à se comporter naturellement dans la société actuelle n'a pas non plus été une chose évidente pour nous qui nous étions cachés depuis le début de la civilisation. Tellement de nouvelles technologies à maîtriser, de nouveaux concepts à intégrer... Cela faisait beaucoup mais en même temps nous souhaitions changer radicalement, apprendre de nouvelles choses sur le monde nous entourant. Nous nous sommes inscrits au lycée, formidable source de savoir, qui nous à aussi beaucoup permis de nous familiariser avec les humains.

Nous sommes aussi allés à l'université, mais cela fatiguait plus Calypso qui devait fournir plus d'efforts pour nous métamorphoser. Mais cela ne nous à pas empêcher d'être diplômés 3 fois : Harvard, Yale et Stanford. La prochaine fois nous irons à la meilleure du pays Princeton. Nous venions de finir Yale et Calypso avait besoin de repos. Quoi de mieux qu'un état où la couverture nuageuse était la plus élevée ? C'est ainsi que nous avons atterris dans l'état de Washington, à Forks plus précisément. C'est par ce concours de circonstances que nous avons rencontrés les Cullen, et c'est ainsi qu'Aro est enfin sûr de notre survie à travers les âges. La traque recommençait. Mais nous n'étions plus des enfants chétifs, sans expérience, sans pouvoirs.

Nous étions prêts.

Nous nous battrons, pour notre famille.

Pour notre liberté.

Pour les Cullen qui doivent souffrir à cause de nous.

Pour Edward et Jasper, je me battrai.

**POV Edward :**

Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que nous étions retenus prisonniers ici, pour un crime qui n'en était pas un. Nous connaissions les enfants d'Aro.

24 heures que nos vies sont devenues sont devenues un jouet entre les mains des Volturi et plus particulièrement d'Aro. 24 heures que nous nous faisions torturés pour le plaisir comme il disait. Le plaisir de hurler de douleur ceux qui lui apportaient la nouvelle que ses enfants étaient vivants. Aro était dans un état indescriptible. Il était fou de rage mais en même tant presque attendri. Fou de rage que sa chair ne soit pas revenue vers lui après toutes ces années, fou de rage d'apprendre par les Cullen qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais non pas attendri, mais plutôt fier de savoir que ses enfants avaient survécus et qu'ils avaient développés leurs pouvoirs au delà de son imagination. Du moins pour Bella et Kyala. Le pouvoir que détenait William, nous ne l'avions jamais vu à l'œuvre, du moins pas à ma connaissance. A moins que la fois où un arbre à surgit devant moi alors que je courrais ne sois pas le fruit de mon inattention mais plutôt l'attention particulière de William à mon égard...

Enfin, mes pensées se refocalisèrent sur Jane qui faisait son entrée de son petit pas enfantin dans notre cachot. Ses yeux rouges sang se posèrent sur moi et je me préparais déjà à ce qui allait suivre. La douleur fut encore pire que la vague précédente. Mon corps arc-boutait sur le sol sans que j'ai le moyen de le contrôler. Mes nerfs étaient en feu tandis que ma tête semblait se fendre et mes os se briser. La torture qu'elle m'infligeait était insoutenable, même ma transformation me semblait plus douce que le châtiment qu'elle me réservait à chaque fois. Le traitement qu'elle me faisait subir était à chaque fois pire que le précédent. Mais je croyais toujours qu'elle avait atteint ses limites, cependant l'éclat dans ses yeux me certifiais que non. Et cela me replongeais dans un désespoir d'autant plus profond.

J'étais le seul à subir cela avec Jasper. Nous étions les seuls torturés. Moi par Jane, lui par Alec et des nouveaux nés. Tandis qu'Alec le coupait de tout ses sens les nouveaux nés s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Jasper revivait à chaque fois ses premières années de vie auprès de Maria en tant que membre de son armée de nouveaux-nés. Les guerres, les émeutes au sein de son armée, les combats entre-eux afin de briller aux yeux de Maria, tout cela il le revivais dès qu'Alec entrait dans la pièce suivi de ses nouveaux-nés. Cela nous rendraient fous, mais tout deux nous luttions, pour notre famille, mais aussi pour eux, les Swift. Pour Bella.

Maintenant que j'étais torturé, mes pensées n'étaient plus claires. Pendant mes instants de répit entre deux séances, mon esprit me montrait le visage de Bella. Ses yeux chocolat tendres et méfiants. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets délicatement cuivrés. Son teint de porcelaine légèrement teinté de rose sur ses pommettes. Ses délicieuses jambes longues et fines. Et son incroyable talent pour se foutre dans la m*rde. Vraiment, il n'y a qu'elle ou plutôt que moi pour tomber sur un cas comme ça. Sur toute la population que contenait Forks et ses horizons, j'ai dû être attiré par elle, la fille d'Aro. Dans une vie antérieure, je devais être un horrible monstre sanguinaire. OK, je suis toujours un monstre sanguinaire. Mais quand même.

Mes pensées revenaient systématiquement vers Bella. A tel point que s'en était fatiguant. Entre deux séances de tortures, je me rendait compte que je regrettais profondément d'être venu ici. Pas seulement à cause de la souffrance intolérable que je subissais à intervalle régulier mais aussi parce que cela mettais en danger les Swift et Bella. Et cela je le refusais. Même si j'allais encore en souffrir. Plus je continuais à me rendre compte de cette évidence et plus Jane s'acharnait sur moi, comme si elle avait l'espoir de me retirer toute raison d'espérer, de vivre, de croire ou que sais-je encore. Cela la mettait dans une rage folle de voir qu'à chaque assaut, je me relevais, de plus en plus lentement certes, mais je me relevais avec une plus grande détermination à chaque fois. Oui, je protégerai Bella et les membres de sa famille. Oui je les protégerai du mieux que je peux contre ce que j'ai déclencher. Ou du moins je mettrai à leur service ma vie et mon pouvoir, car entre eux et moi, l'avantage leur revenait question pouvoir.

Je combattrai les Volturi à leur côtés.

Pour eux,

pour leur liberté,

pour Bella.

**POV Jasper :**

Depuis que nous nous sommes jetés dans la gueule du loup, nous vivions un enfer. Cela à commencer quand Edward à tendu la main à Aro. Je savais que c'était fini pour nous au moment où Aro à commencer à s'intéresser à certains souvenirs en particulier. Ceux concernant Bella et sa famille. Cette fille m'avait intrigué. Elle avait résister à mon pouvoir, celui que je n'osait utiliser de peur de me perdre moi-même. Celui qui m'a servi de nombreuses fois pendant les guerres de territoires afin de terroriser mes ennemis et les abattre plus facilement. Cela avait attirer mon attention sur elle plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et je me suis retrouvé à être comme un papillon de nuit ne pouvant résister à l'appel d'une lumière. Elle m'avait envoûté, elle et son caractère fort et fier malgré ses maladresses. Je la désirais, non pas comme repas mais comme un homme peut désirer une femme.

Mais de l'autre côté se tenait Alice. Alice qui m'avait sauvé de mon enfer personnel, qui m'avait attendu, soutenu, encouragé, fait reprendre confiance en moi, qui m'avait procurer une famille et ainsi un nouveau départ. Alice qui était ma renaissance en quelque sorte. Elle avait su faire reculer les horreurs des guerres que j'avais subit et celles auxquelles j'avais participé. Mais Bella avait su faire naître en moi des émotions qui n'étaient réservées qu'à Alice. Ces émotions nouvelles qui se développaient, qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Ces émotions qui ont pris un nouvel essor quand j'ai réalisé qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. Nous étions en quelque sorte identiques. Nous avions été créés pour tuer, nous n'étions à la base que des armes. Des armes qui ont pris leur indépendance. Cela nous rapprochaient, nous pouvions nous comprendre. Cela Alice, ne le pouvait pas.

Alec est de retour accompagné de sa bande de nouveau-nés choisis pour leurs puissantes mâchoires et leur venin douloureux. Autant faire les choses biens. Je n'ai eu que le temps de voir Edward se tordre de douleur sur le sol de sa cellule avant que ne commence mon propre calvaire. Alec m'a coupé de mes sens auditifs, visuels, ainsi que de ma capacité à me mouvoir et à parler. Je ne pouvais que ressentir la douleur qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Cette même douleur que je ressentais encore et encore lors des affrontements entre nouveaux-nés. Les morsures, les coups, les griffures, les démembrements, les cotes brisées. Tout cela encore et encore pour l'amour hypothétique d'une femme. Tout cela on me le faisait revivre à nouveau sur le sol de cette cellule. Les morsures sur les bras, jambes, dans le coup et sur le torse. Mon corps roué de coups, mes os se brisant et se ressoudant. Je revivais mon cauchemar personnel. La seule chose qui m'aidait à tenir était la pensée de Bella. Alors je surmontais cette douleur, et me relevais une fois ma torture terminée, bien plus grand que je ne l'étais avant.

Avec Edward, nous nous sommes relevés face à face. Nos regards se sont croisés encore hantés de notre douleur, notre souffrance respective. Mais nos pensées se rejoignaient.

Nous tenions pour eux.

Pour leur liberté.

Pour pouvoir après les servir du mieux que nous pourrons.

Pour Bella.

* * *

Alors je suis plutôt contente de moi pour ce chapitre.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews m'aident beaucoup !


	12. Espoir

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vos examens se sont bien déroulés !

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre tout frais. J'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement maintenant !

Bonne lecture, Esilia.

* * *

**Espoir  
**

**POV Bella :**

Après m'être rendue compte de la situation dans laquelle ma famille et moi étions, je me sentais comme abandonnée de toutes mes forces. Mon père savait que j'étais toujours en vie. Il était au courant que ses trois enfants lui avaient faussé compagnie pendant des centaines d'années. Il devait être fou de rage, et cela devait être une description bien faible de la réalité. Il se défoulerait sur ce qu'il aurait sous la main. Il le détruirait, l'anéantirait afin de faire passer sa rage dessus.

- Edward ! Jasper ! Non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, parle-moi ! cria Carlisle en me secouant par les épaules.

- Je… Je connais Aro… Jamais il ne laissera impuni cela. Il va avoir besoin d'un défouloir, comme lors de notre transformation, il a tué nos mères. Maintenant, il a à disposition les Cullen.

Carlisle se figea instantanément.

Le laissant planté là, je m'élançai vers ma maison. Ma maison… Ce mot vide de sens. Comment peut-on considérer avoir un chez-soi après des centaines d'années d'existence. Comment peut-on considérer d'avoir encore quelque chose à apprendre en ce monde ? Comment peut-on prétendre découvrir de nouvelles sensations et émotions ? Ma famille était tout pour moi, moi qui n'avais rien d'autre de constant dans ma vie. Je les connaissais sur les bouts des doigts, comme ils me connaissaient par cœur. Cependant après oser penser que le danger que représentait Aro, était éloigné, nous nous sommes relâchés, nous nous sommes mêlés à la population mondiale. Nous avions vécu avec notre temps. Et j'avais découvert une nouvelle sensation. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom dessus. J'aurais dit du désir, mais différent de celui que je ressens pour le sang. Ce n'est pas non plus de l'amour comme je le porte à ma famille. C'était différent. Je ne connaissais pas. Mais je souhaitais protéger ce nouveau sentiment. Hors cette nouvelle sensation était provoquée par deux membres de la famille Cullen. Edward et Jasper. Mais eux-mêmes devait protéger leur famille. Nous avions chacun à protéger notre famille des conséquences de notre existence.

Je savais où trouver Kyala. Elle devait être à la bibliothèque de la ville. Un lieu où elle s'est toujours sentie plus reposée. Comme une flèche, me moquant de mon apparence qui je le savais n'étais plus humaine, j'entrai dans la bibliothèque et me guida grâce à mon flair jusqu'à Kyala. Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà perçu mon désarroi profond et me revêtit de mon déguisement humain. Puis je l'entraînai dehors, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Je la mis rapidement eu courant des dernières informations. L'horreur se peignit sur son visage, me rendant encore plus coupable de ce que je faisais subir à mes proches. Même si cela était involontaire. Après un rapide questionnement, nous avions déduit que William devait se trouver au stade, essayant de se mêler à la population sportive du campus.

A une vitesse vampirique, nous débarquâmes au stade. A l'approche de celui-ci, la population devenait plus dense, nous obligeant à réduire notre vitesse à une allure humaine. Il était entouré d'un groupe de cheerleaders. Typique. Il nous aperçut de loin, et à la vue de nos visages, il s'éloigna de son groupe pour venir à notre rencontre. Je n'avais que faire des regards assassins des pompom girls. La même horreur se peignit rapidement sur son visage, rapidement remplacé par de la résolution. Depuis maintenant des années il se préparait à cette éventualité. Il était maintenant prêt à se confronter à son père et ses armées. Mais nous devions retrouver nos parents. Cela nous prit un peu plus de temps, mais une fois retrouvés, ils ne nous lâchèrent plus. Nous étions soudés et unis, prêts à se battre ensemble contre les Volturi, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Nous savions parfaitement qu'il était hors de question d'aller le provoquer à Volterra, et si un combat devait avoir lieu, autant qu'il se fasse en dehors de leur centre de pouvoir.

Nous devions le forcer à sortir de sa petite forteresse. De préférence avec une garde minimum, afin d'améliorer nos chances de réussite. Nous n'étions que cinq. Ils pouvaient être très facilement plus d'une centaine. Si un affrontement devait se réaliser dans ces conditions, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que nous serions torturés puis intégrer dans leur armée. Nous ne voulions pas revivre cela. A aucun prix.

Nous devions trouver un plan, une idée, l'obligeant à sortir quasiment seul de Volterra. Or, plus nous perdions de temps en réflexion, plus les Cullen étaient torturés. Nous devions prendre une décision et la bonne, rapidement.

POV Carlisle :

Une légende aussi vieille que le commencement de l'humanité, venait de démontrer sa véracité. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'apprenais que ma famille allait devoir affirmer que cette légende n'en est pas une, mais que les enfants d'Aro étaient bien vivants. Moins d'une minute après, une des filles légendaires mais bien réelle d'Aro, m'annonçait que ma famille allait très certainement être torturée. L'euphorie provoquée par la découverte de la vérité, était très vite retombée. Mes idées ne s'enchainaient plus dans aucun ordre logique. Mes pensées semblaient fuir. Mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'aurais voulu poursuivre cette légende vivante, avoir plus d'explications, pouvoir décider d'un plan avec cette famille hors norme. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi démuni.

Mais mon imagination me montra des scènes de tortures plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Cela me remit les idées en ordre et m'obligea à réfléchir.

Seul je ne pouvais rien faire pour ma famille. Les seuls qui pouvaient m'aider étaient cette famille. Les Swift, comme ils se faisaient appeler. Des pouvoirs ancestraux, manipulés par des vampires sans âge, exercés grâce à une maitrise sans failles. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir peser contre les Volturi. Je devais les retrouver.

Après avoir suivi le fumet de Bella jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Kyala avait revêtu Bella de son habit d'humaine, masquant également son odeur vampirique. Je perdais donc ma piste. Après avoir erré au hasard dans les rues de Forks dans l'espoir de les entrapercevoir, je décidai de les attendre chez eux.

Arrivé devant leur superbe demeure, je ruminais mes pensées. Comment délivrer ma famille sans pour autant livrer les enfants d'Aro. Nous devions trouver un plan tous ensemble. Et vite.

Je les aperçu revenir chez eux à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda d'un ton hargneux la matriarche.

- Nous devons trouver un plan pour délivrer ma famille sans…

- Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne. Me coupa-t-elle. C'est à cause de vous et vos recherches sur nous que votre famille est aux mains des Volturi. Nous nous sommes cachés d'Aro pendant des centaines d'années et à cause de votre curiosité malsaine, nous sommes de nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs. Nous devons fuir et retourner nous cacher comme nous l'avons fait pendant plus de 1500 ans et vous croyez que nous allons vous remercier et vous aider en plus ? déclara-t-elle.

- Oui c'est à cause d'eux qu'Aro sait que nous ne sommes pas morts. Mais on savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre nous serions découverts. Nous ne pouvions pas vivre toute une éternité ainsi. C'est aussi à cause de nous que sa famille se fait torturée en ce moment même. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! s'écria Bella.

- Tu ferais passer des inconnus avant ta propre famille ! s'indigna son père.

- Non ! Mais il ne s'agit pas d'inconnus. Nous devons les libérer.

- Bella, Bella, décidément tu ne nous apporte que des ennuis soupira Kyala.

- Je ne vous oblige pas à me suivre, même si je sais qu'ensemble nous pouvons le faire. Après tout nous sommes censés avoir des pouvoirs surpassant tous ceux des autres vampires. Pourquoi ne pas enfin les exploiter comme il se doit. Nous ne devons plus nous cacher, nous avons la possibilité de vivre enfin au grand jour. D'éliminer la menace qui pèse sur nous et pourquoi pas prendre le pouvoir et faire régner un pouvoir juste et équitable !

- Oui, enfin pour le pouvoir, faut peut-être pas abuser Bella, hein ! dit William.

- Bella, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demande ? Mettre en péril notre famille, nos vies pour des vampires qui nous ont vendus aux Volturi ?

Après d'intenses réflexions et de longues heures de pourparlers privés, ils me firent savoir leur décision.

**POV Jasper :**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions prisonniers des Volturi. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. J'étais trop régulièrement privé de mes sens par Alex, trop souvent torturé pour le plaisir. Trop souvent on me présentait de jeunes femmes dont l'arôme était trop appétissant. Trop fréquemment je croisais le regard cruel d'Aro qui nous faisait payer, qui faisait passer sa rage sur nous. Nous qui avions découverts ses enfants. Nous qui ne voulions pas rejoindre sa garde. D'après lui j'aurais pu être très utile en tant que formateur de nouvelles recrues. Alors il se vengeait avec ses propres armes.

Mon corps se régénérait après chaque assaut, mais la forte concentration de venin que j'accumulais commençait à ralentir la cicatrisation. Je récupérais toujours mais de plus en plus lentement. Je croisais le regard d'Alice qui me soutenait. Je ne savais plus pour qui je me relevais à chaque fois. Pour moi-même, ma fierté, mon ego ? Pour Alice, son amour et son inquiétude ? Ou pour Bella ? Mes sentiments se mélangeaient, j'étais perdu. La faim s'accentuait rendant chaque visite des jeunes femmes de plus en plus tentante. Mais je ne devais pas craquer. Cela marquerait le début de la fin. Je devais tenir. Ils souhaitaient me transformer en un vampire assoiffé de sang humain, plus facile à contrôler, à manipuler.

Mais un espoir subsistait. Carlisle était au courant de notre présence ici. Ses recherches devaient porter sur l'origine des Swift. Il a dû découvrir leurs liens de parenté avec Aro. Ainsi il a dû se tourner vers eux quand il a su où nous étions. Je ne pense pas que Bella nous abandonnerait sans remords aux mains des Volturi. Ils vont trouver le moyen de nous libérer. J'en suis sûr. Ils doivent chercher le moyen de nous délivrer sans pour autant finir aux mains d'Aro.

Oui c'était mon dernier espoir. Si toutefois cet espoir ne se concrétisait pas, alors il ne me resterait qu'à utiliser cette capacité spéciale que je redoute tellement. Je la redoute car en l'utilisant je risque de me provoquer des blessures psychiques irréversibles, et je la redoute d'autant plus que je brillerai encore plus aux yeux des Volturi.

**POV Edward :**

Les douleurs infligées par Jane étaient de plus en plus mordantes. De plus en plus longues et douloureuses. Ma transformation me semblait bien douce en comparaison. Jane se faisait un plaisir de ma rappeler à chaque fois à quel point elle se délectait du spectacle et qu'elle s'amusait follement, comme jamais depuis tant d'années. Elle me remerciait vivement d'être aussi coriace et résistant cela lui permettait de continuer de s'amuser. C'était une tortionnaire hors pair. Maniant à la perfection la carotte et le bâton. La carotte étant la protection provisoire de ma famille, le bâton étant son pouvoir destructeur.

Jasper et moi étions torturés pour le plaisir. Pourquoi nous ? Nous étions deux coriaces. Jasper pouvait avoir une torture intéressante de leur point de vue. Lui rappeler ses années d'horreur auprès de Maria. Moi, j'avais été réclamé par Jane. Elle me trouvait idéal pour ses soins. Emmet s'en sortait bien. Mais cela le rendait fou de nous voir torturés ainsi alors que lui n'avait rien. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice étaient plus que pâles et avaient le regard vide, comme hantées de nous voir ainsi. Elles étaient un peu rassurées quand elles nous voyaient nous relever. Mais elles savaient bien au fond d'elles-mêmes que nous ne tiendrions pas une semaine entière. Un renfort devait arriver, ou bien nous devions nous échapper d'ici là. Jasper et moi n'étions pas vraiment en état de réfléchir entre deux séances. Mais d'après les pensées que j'entendais par bribes aucune idée de ce nom n'était formulée.

Même en collaborant avec les Volturi, Alice, Jasper et moi, Aro n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de retrouver ses enfants et passerait sa rage sur le reste de notre famille pour l'avoir défiée tant d'année. Que nous collaborions ou pas le résultat était le même. Seule la personne torturée changerait. Passant de Jasper et moi-même à Rosalie et Esmée par exemple.

Le visage de Bella m'arrivait par flash, m'aidant à tenir. Elle m'encourageait dans mes pensées à me relever encore et toujours. Décidément, non je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux mains des Volturi, même en sachant que son pouvoir était très supérieur au mien et qu'elle était plus qualifiée que moi pour combattre Aro. Ma raison me poussait pourtant à accepter de livrer les Swift, tandis que mon cœur me l'interdisait.

Bien qu'Aro ait scruté mes souvenirs, j'ai pu lui altérer une partie de l'information. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire par un tour de passe-passe que les Swift ne se trouvaient pas à Forks, mais dans une autre ville de l'état de Washington. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Quand Aro entra dans la pièce et qu'il posa son regard sur moi je su que je devais faire quelque chose. J'allai lui proposer de lui livrer des informations sur ses enfants, mais il me devança.

- Ma très chère fille Athénaïs me fait savoir qu'elle souhaite me rencontrer en personne. Vous ne m'êtes pas utiles si vous ne rejoignez pas la garde. Je vous suggère d'envisager cette possibilité. Vous avez 24h pour me donner votre réponse.

Cette déclaration me coupa le souffle. Bella se rendait pour nous.

* * *

Réactions?


End file.
